Dead and buried lies
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Eli and Clare have been neighbors for years. Their children play together and attend the same school however when parallel tradgedies visit them they will find that they are more connected than they thought. M for later sex and language. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi**

So in this story Eli and Clare are grown up with kids and spouses that are not each other…initially. They won't really be that out of character though. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy. **Oh and this story was the idea of ****TVIsMyDrug4****. ****Thanks for the wonderful idea ma'am. I hope I can do this story justice to how you saw it playing out in your mind. =)**

**Clare**

Blake was supposed to home five hours ago. I sent Violet to stay with my mother tonight for nothing. I cooked this meal for nothing! I bought this nasty ass liquor for nothing and I put on heels in vain! This is my last attempt to try and save our marriage. It's clear to me he doesn't want to make it work so I won't press the issue any longer. When I get up in the morning I'll call my attorney and this can be settled.

I walked through the house crying and wiping off the makeup I'd put on. I took off the jewelry and I kicked off my heels. After I took off the dress I jumped in the shower. Once it got steamy I put my face under the spray so that it could finish wiping away the evidence of this night. I couldn't stop crying. I just… I tried so hard to be the wife he wanted. I grew my hair long even though I liked it shorter. I started wearing acrylic nails and I lost a ton of weight. All of this was so I could be the perfect wife to him. It was because this is what he wanted but my effort meant nothing to him. It didn't matter that I was starving myself or crying myself to sleep every night. All he cared about was his job and that bitch that leaves lipstick on his collar and the scent of her perfume on his clothes every night. I could hate him for this… I could hate them both for this.

Once I got out of the shower I put on a pair of leggings with a hoodie I got in college. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and I went to answer the phone that seemed out of place ringing in the middle of my nervous breakdown.

"Hello?"

"Hello, do you know a Mr. Blake Bright."

"Yes… he's my husband. Why?"

"Well… There's been a terrible car accident. We did all we could but I'm afraid your husband is dead."

"Car accident? Dead?"

"Yes… of course we need you to sign the papers to let us get his organs. He is an organ donor."

"Yes I know. We both are… I'll be right there."

I went to the hospital. Everything seemed a little surreal. Blake didn't stand me up tonight? He was dying… He's dead! The part of me that was angry earlier suddenly got saddened and shocked. My husband is dead!

I saw his bruised and mangled body before they carted him off to surgery in an attempt to harvest all the organs they could. Who will have his heart?

**Eli**

"Mr. Goldsworthy Julia is completely brain dead. We have her hooked up to life support but it's basically useless because she's never coming back. However, we can't turn off the support until you agree."

"How did this happen again?"

"From what the police say…she was in the car with a gentleman when the brakes went out on a moving truck. It killed him as well."

"She was with _him_… She was with him when she died but she was supposed to die with me! We were supposed to die old and gray together surrounded by Taylor and Thandie's children! You hear me Julia? You were supposed to die with me! Not him! You were supposed to help me raise our daughters! Did you forget about Taylor and Thandie! You did didn't you?"

"Mr. Goldsworthy. She can't hear you… she's dead."

"She'll never come back? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Once brain activity is lost…it's not regained."

"Then… I'll sign them. I don't want to keep her like this."

"Very well. Would you like to donate her organs?"

"Sure. Why not? Do you know who will get her heart?"

After signing the papers I walked out of the room. They carted Julia off the surgery to take her organs. I was sad that she died but something inside me was filled with rage. Why was he the last one to see her and hold her? It was supposed to be me! I'm the one who slipped the ring on her finger, quoted the vows and raised a family with her. I deserved to get to die with her.

While I was walking into the waiting room I saw Clare Bright from across the street. Her kids and mine play together and they are on the same soccer team. I wonder what she's doing here. Unless the entire neighborhood just knows about Julia.

"Clare?"

"Elijah."

"What are you doing here?"

"My husband just died."

"So did…my wife."

"How?"

"In a car accident."

"Julia too."

We looked at each other as if there was a realization. There were just too many coincidences between their deaths. All these months I've been wondering who she'd leave to go see. All these months I've been wondering whose cologne it was caught in the fabric of her sweaters and bras. Now I know that the culprit was probably right across the street all along. Oh Julia.

**Clare**

Greedy pigs. All they are concerned about is food. All they cared about was how the body looked. Why should that matter when it's going underground? They don't care the Violet will have to grow up without her father and they seem to just omit the fact that death parted Blake and I before it was time. At least that's the way I see it.

Violet sat in her dad's favorite chair with her pigtails dangling to her sides. I walked over to her and I lightly scratched the top of her head. She looked up at me with tears running down her face. I sat down in the chair and I put her in my lap. I hugged my daughter and she hugged me back.

"Mommy who are all these people?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing… Do you want me to tell them to leave?"

"Yes. Everybody but grandma and grandpa."

"Alright then. I will tell them to leave."

I asked the people to leave. They did but not before packing up mile high plates of food and desserts. At least my aunts were nice enough to clean up my kitchen before they left though. I have just never understood how people can be so inconsiderate during such a trying time.

When everybody was gone my baby and I sat together and remember her father fondly. Even if these last few years have been bumpy… He was still my husband.

**Eli**

I sat in a chair and I watched my two raven haired girls sleeping on the couch. Dammit Julia, how am I going to raise two girls? I don't know anything about girl stuff. How will I know how to style their hair and deal with the other things that come with them being females. Thandie woke up and looked around. When she saw me she ran over and I placed her on my lap.

"Why did mommy die?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to start drinking absinthe and hanging out at the graveyard?"

"No. Who told you that?"

"Cousin Susan… Daddy… what's absinthe?"

"Poison."

"Why would Susan say something like that?"

"Because she's an idiot."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to die too?"

"I hope not sweetie… I hope not. What makes you ask that?"

"Because I heard Grandma Cece telling Grandpa Bullfrog that she's afraid you'll kill yourself."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop. What else did you hear?"

"Well… Aunt Wanda said you had a stupid haircut and a stupid car and that she can't believe they let you teach college."

"Well I could say the same thing about her wigs, Tina Turner dresses and her driving but I won't..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Thandie?"

"Are you going to have to send one of us away to live somewhere else? If so can you send Taylor? I heard Uncle Kip needs help on the farm."

"No I'm not going to send one of you away. You are both staying here. Why would you want to send your sister away anyway?"

"She's mean!"

"She's not. She's just like your mom at that age."

"You knew mom when she was seven?"

"Yes… She used to beat me up, put gum in my hair and make me eat dirt."

"Ha ha…dad you got beat up by a girl."

"Laugh if you want but she was tough… She always has been."

Even though I felt like I was going to fall apart, talking to my daughter and telling her funny stories from my childhood helped me get through it. I used to never understand how people could think their children's laughter and happiness would make everything okay but now I see why. Their little giggles are infectious and even though it feels like my heart will fall right out of my chest and onto the floor, I know it won't and I know that I'll get up tomorrow and live life. Not because I want to but because I _have_ to. If not for myself then for Taylor and Thandie… for my girls.

**So tell me what you think! I want t o hear from you…review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli**

I walked into my office at the university. There were cards from my co-workers and a few from my students. I'll have to thank them for these. I logged onto my computer and I started putting in grades and my best friend Adam barged into my office.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"No, never in my life. Why are you here?"

"Because I have to get these grades in the computer. I have a million papers to read."

"Fuck these papers Eli! Julia has just died… You buried her yesterday. You should be at home with your girls."

"My girls are with Cece and Bullfrog. They are taking them to the zoo and probably to some candy stores. They are guaranteed to be all hyped up on sugar by the time they are returned to me tonight."

"Eli… seriously. Are you okay?"

"I'm not Adam but I can't just wait around to be okay. I have to move forward. If I stay at home I'll just look at Julia's pictures and cry and think about her. If I think about her I'll get mad at her for dying with him."

"Well… if you need anything I'm here."

"Thanks man. Now go back to your gender roles and relations class…"

"Yeah I did kind of dip out to check on you. Lunch and then drinks later? My treat."

"Yeah okay… See you later."

Adam left and even though I tried to avoid it…Julia came to my mind. I have to go hear the reading of her will tomorrow. Not that I'm expecting much anyway. It's not like she was a secret millionaire or anything. I continued grading papers…taking off for grammatical errors and sniffing out the downright plagiarized ones. Every semester I always have at least a few young dummies to buy their papers offline and every semester I catch them.

I thought I would never reach the last paper but when I did I breathed a sigh of relief. I put the grades in the computer and I looked at the time. My class starts in ten minutes. I got my briefcase with the graded papers and I went to the room. I put in the security pass code and I walked in. I placed the papers in a pile on the desk and I laid the attendance roll right beside it. I started writing the topics for my lecture on the board. If I don't I'll get really off track. I've been known to ramble from time to time.

A few students started to walk in. Each of them grabbed their papers. They each looked at me strangely. I guess they were wondering why I was here. I looked at my watch… It was time to start class. I closed the door and I went to the front of the class. I leaned on the desk and I waited for them to stop talking.

"Mr. G, why are you here today?"

"Because this is my job Jack."

"I know but your wife's funeral was yesterday."

"Yes it was but I'm moving on with life… plus if I didn't come today who would collect the ten page short stories due right now?"

"Aw man you're really still taking it up?"

"I'm sorry… was it or was it not on the syllabus? Pass it up."

"Can I email it to you?"

"It better reach my inbox before midnight tonight."

"Okay."

After my class I went back to my office. I started grading the new papers. Most of the stories were not that creative but they were well written. Every now and then I'd run up on a gem. I love teaching the fictional writing class compared to the literature class. Even though Poe's creepiness is never boring the fictional writing class allows more interaction.

When I got sick of reading stories I started grading test papers from my other class. My brain became sort of idle and it instantly went to Julia. I started to feel sick to my stomach at the fact that she won't be home when I get there tonight. I will never walk into the house to smell her burnt cookies and I will never again get to see her trying to put out a meatloaf that'd caught on fire. My Julia wasn't the best cook but she tried. I guess you never know how much you will miss the little things people do until they are dead and can't do them anymore.

My next class was just a literature class. It went by quick enough. I was ready for it to be over because I didn't have the brain space to really lecture for this one like I wanted to. After that class, and then my last class of the day, I went back to my office. I had a ton of papers to grade. I had worksheets and reports… When I took out my grading pen Adam came busting through the door again.

"Are you really grading again?"

"That's what professors do Adam. They talk and then they grade you."

"Lame. Come on lets go out to eat."

"Okay but you are going to help me grade these papers."

"Fine whatever. I will help."

"Okay."

I packed up my things and I left. I trailed Adam to the restaurant that way I wouldn't have to come back to campus to get Morty. When we got there the place wasn't that packed but it was normal for post lunch time.

"So…A bunch of us were talking."

"Who is a bunch of you?"

"Me, Sav and Mark were talking about you."

"Great… a sociology teacher with two psych professors discussing me."

"Yes. They think you might be mentally unstable right now."

"I'm fine."

"You said it this morning that you weren't okay."

"Adam yes… I'm grieving but I'll be okay."

"I'm just worried about you buddy."

"Well thanks…"

"Now let's get drunk off of our asses."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to pick up my girls tonight."

"Oh yeah… well drunkenness will ensue this weekend."

"We will see about that."

**Clare**

The sun is going down and I still can't bring myself to get out of bed. My sister Darcy was nice enough to take Violet to keep her mind off things. I just… I feel like my chest is going to cave in. Part of what comes to my mind is the good times Blake and I shared. The love we made and the days when he'd randomly call me beautiful. But when the good times come to my mind that bad times follow like the time he told me I was unattractive to him or that time I found a used condom in his pocket. I confronted him about it and he told me it was none of my business. Yes those were the bad times…

My stomach growled and I had to pee so I was forced to get up. I relieved myself in the bathroom before walking into the kitchen. I warmed up some of the chicken and rice dish my sister dropped off. I ate even though I was trembling and short of breath the entire time.

After eating I went back into my bedroom. I guess no time is too soon to start adjusting the house for Blake's absence. I started with his nightstand. It was locked but the key was on his keychain. They managed to get those from the wreck. I unlocked the drawer and I instantly saw condoms, another cell phone and a jump drive. I got it and I plugged it into the computer. It was his journal. I started reading the entries. The first one read:

_Today I saw her… Her dark hair flowed in the wind as she stood opposite of me. We stared each other down and it was then that I knew she wanted this as much as I did. She wanted our bodies to entwine. I walked over to her and we talked. I told her to meet me at the Park's End Hotel. I gave her the key. When I got there that night she was sitting on the bed wearing nothing. Her body was glorious, especially for a woman with two kids. I let myself go and I made love to her like I hadn't even made love to Clare in over a year. _

I angrily clicked out of the document and I started to sob. Even though he's dead he's still hurting me. Didn't he know I loved him more than I'd ever loved any other guy? I loved him more than KC and Roger. I really loved him more than I loved Tim… I would have done anything Blake asked me to but in the end he just didn't love me. Sometimes when I was lying in bed alone I used to wonder if the only reason he was still with me was for Violet.

I stopped my sobbing and I composed myself. Just when I pulled it together, Darcy came through the door with Violet who was dragging a million shopping bags and wearing a Tinkerbell cap. I eyed Darcy evilly.

"What? I only have one niece and no kids. Can you blame me for spoiling her rotten on my only day off?"

"I guess not. She wasn't any trouble was she?"

"Violet? Never…she takes after me that way."

"Yeah right. Thanks for this Darc."

"Clare don't mention it. I'm your big sister. I have to take care of you."

"I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"Look mommy! I got you something!"

"What?"

"See! Look!"

She handed me a novelty Fortnight tee shirt. I laughed at the gift because it's been ages since I've picked up a Fortnight book. Although in my heyday no other piece of literature was finer. I hugged my little girl and then we said goodbye to Darcy. When she left I helped Violet sort the items from her shopping spree and I got her bath water ready. She got in and I helped her wash her hair.

"Mommy how long do I have until school starts back?"

"A month and a half."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason. Mommy can I go play with Thandie and Taylor tomorrow?"

"Um…I don't know baby. Mr. Goldsworthy might now want any visitors."

"He's weird…"

"He's not weird Violet. He's just different. We're all different."

"Oh. Why don't you think he'll want visitors?"

"Well because Ms. Julia died."

"Thandie and Taylor's mom died!"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The same day as daddy."

"How?"

"A car accident."

"Like daddy?"

"Yes baby…like daddy."

"Mommy…do you think daddy's ghost will come and visit us like Casper?"

"Gosh I hope not."

"I miss him."

"Me too baby… Me too. The important thing to remember is that he's our guardian angel now."

"I think I'd rather have a daddy…"

I didn't want her to see my crying so I hurried and I rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. I went into my bedroom and I lifted the flood gates. The tears came pouring out ceaselessly. I guess I got loud because Violet came into my room. She was crying too. She reached out her little arms to me and I held her while we cried. I have to go hear the reading of his will tomorrow… Is there any end to this final goodbye?

**What did you think? Leave a review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clare**

I walked into the bank. I clocked in and I put my lunch in the fridge. I went to my station and my co-worker and best friend Alli rolled over to me in her chair. I didn't have to say hello because she just started talking.

"Why are you here? You should be at home!"

"I don't want to be at home. I want to be at work. Somebody has to pay the bills now that Blake is dead."

"You just buried him four days ago! Give yourself some time."

"I'm fine Alli. I promise. If I stay at home I'll think about Blake and if I think about Blake I'll just be tempted to read his computer journal. I'll only hurt myself more."

"How's Violet? I came by the other day but nobody answered."

"I was probably gone to the reading of the will…."

"Well?"

"The house is fully paid for and so are the cars. He left us enough money to be okay and he left a separate account full of money for Violet's college."

"Well… That's good right."

"He also left a cabin to Julia Goldsworthy…"

"She's dead. So what…ohhh I get it now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'd just really like to start checking these books."

"Okay. Well I'm in the next cubicle if you want to talk."

I started doing my work. Math is something that can always take your mind off of your troubles because you have to concentrate, especially when doing math dealing with people's money. In the middle of my mind cleansing session my boss Zane Park came to my station.

"Clare can I see you in my office please?"

"Sure."

I went in and I got seated. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though, he is one of the most sympathetic people I've ever met.

"Clare what are you doing here?"

"My job Mr. Park."

"Your husband was just buried a few days ago. Did you get the basket I sent?"

"Yes sir. It was lovely… I haven't started making out thank you cards yet but yours is coming."

"Don't worry about it. Clare… I just want you to know that if you need some time off to get yourself together I understand. If there's anything we can do let us know."

"Thank you sir."

I went back to my cubicle and I sat down. Alli peeped her head over the divider like I knew she would do.

"So what'd the boss man want?"

"To tell me I could leave if I wanted."

"Oh. How's Violet handling this?"

"She's sad...what else can I say?"

"Well that's normal… Are you going to tell Mr. Goldsworthy that he's inherited a cabin?"

"What?"

"Well since Blake left the cabin to her…and she died now he inherits it as her survivor."

"Then that would mean talking about it."

"About what?"

"The elephant in the room."

**Eli**

Reading Julia's diary pissed me of more and more with each incursive line of it. This affair has been going on since our girls were three! They had been fucking each other for four years! I feel like such a fucking fool. I tortured myself and I kept reading.

_Blake's touches and kisses definitely didn't match up to Eli's but he didn't treat me like a fragile piece of glass. He was rough with me and I like it. His hard, fast thrusts always get me where I want to go and though the slow orgasms I have with Eli are the more explosive ones, the ones Blake gives me suffice. I don't know what it is about him I can't stay away from. Maybe it's his confidence and cockiness…maybe it's the way his cologne floods my nostrils even when we're both naked and he's yanking my hair. I don't want to hurt Eli but… I can't help what I want. A girl has needs._

I got angry and I chunked the journal across my bedroom. The papers went flying everywhere. Before I knew it I'd taken our wedding picture and thrown it across the room as well. The only thing that stopped me was the sudden scream of one of my girls. I went into their rooms… Thandie was sleeping soundly. I went to Taylor and she was sitting in bed crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Where's mommy? I want mommy!"

"Baby we talked about this. Mommy is dead."

"No! You're lying! You told her to leave! Mommy! Mommy!"

"Taylor Mommy is dead. You saw her at the funeral. You saw them bury her."

"It can't be. She was supposed to be here forever."

"Come here… Nobody is here forever. Mommy is dead. One day I'll die… One day you'll even die. It's a part of life."

"But why?"

"That's just the way it is."

"Oh…"

"Now go back to sleep."

"I'm scared! Can I sleep in the big bed with you?"

"Only if you go to sleep."

"I promise!"

Taylor jumped up on the bed. I started cleaning up the glass. She was supposed to be sleeping but she was up asking questions.

"Daddy what's all these papers?"

"Just pages from a book that broke."

"Oh…What happened to you and mommy's picture?"

"The wind blew in, knocked it off the shelf and broke it."

"But the window is closed."

"I just shut it."

"…Daddy can I watch cartoons? Pleeeeeassssse!"

"You promised to go to sleep."

"But I'm not even tired anymore. Pleaaaasssseee!"

"Fine watch your cartoons."

"Thanks daddy."

Ten minutes into an episode of SpongeBob Taylor's giggles started to fill the air and the second twin came running into my room. They set up camp on my bed with snacks and juice. Aw hell… they are partying hard. Who am I to bust shit up? My phone rang and I answered it wondering who would be calling me right now.

"Hello?"

"Elijah? This is Clare…from across the street. I didn't disturb you did I?"

"No not at all. What's going on?"

"I have a bit of business to discuss with you."

"Really? Um okay…"

"I'm off for two days so whatever time you choose will be fine with me."

"Well I'm up now. You could come on over."

I put on some coffee and ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Clare was standing there with Violet standing down to her side. I invited them in and Violet sat down on the couch.

"Violet if you want you can go watch television with Taylor and Thandie in my room."

"Okay."

I led Clare into the kitchen and she took a seat at the table pulling an envelope from her purse. She placed it on the table. I handed her a cup of coffee with cream and sugar. She accepted. I drank mine black.

"So what's up?"

"Here…"

I opened the envelope and I started reading the paper. It was her husband's will leaving a cabin to my wife. Clare didn't look at me. She looked down into her cup and she stirred her coffee while trying to avoid making eye contact with me.

"So how long did you know Blake was cheating?"

"I found out about a year ago when lipstick was on his collar and the scent of perfume was into his clothes so heavy that I had to wash them twice to remove it. Julia?"

"We always had a relationship where we laughed. We had this one inside joke that always made her laugh even though it'd been running since middle school. I remember one day I told her the joke and she didn't even crack a smile. I didn't know what was happening but I knew something was going wrong."

"Today…this time last week they were dying."

"Together."

"Yeah… Well I just wanted to tell you that you inherited a cabin. I've never seen it but I presume it was their love shack."

"Don't rush off… The girls are all comfy on my bed watching cartoons. Have another cup of coffee…vent…"

**Clare**

Eli filled my coffee cup up again and I started letting my frustrations out. Blake has been dead a week and he's still twisting my insides around. Even from the grave he's letting me know that I wasn't good enough for him. I started to talk to Eli.

"Well… I'm mad I didn't know it was Julia sooner. All this time I was thinking it was woman at work or some woman he'd met offline but no! She was the woman I hung around at PTA meetings! We chaperoned trick or treating together and she was fucking my husband! Gosh she had her own husband to fuck why mine?"

"I know how you feel… I mean Blake was smiling right in my face all this time and the snide little bastard was boning my wife in a hotel every week! I've been reading Julia's diary a…"

"I've been reading Blake's journal!"

"And I cannot find a valid reason for her cheating."

"Blake wasn't happy with me….what am I getting all upset for? I knew he'd fallen out of love with me after I had Violet. He just didn't love me anymore."

I stopped talking and I started sulking while I sipped my coffee. Eli apparently started sulking too because we were just sitting in silence until Thandie ran into the living room upset and out of breath.

"Daddy! Taylor yanked my hair! It really hurt!"

"I did not! Dad I didn't pull her hair! I thought she had a bug in it so I was trying to check. My fingers just got tangled up in that rat's nest."

"Daddy! Taylor called my head a rat's nest!"

"Girls please behave. We have company."

"Oh hi Violet's mom. Sorry bought her dad."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your mom."

They walked back into the room and the atmosphere started to liven up again.

"You seem to have your hands full."

"Yeah… They are the only thing I have right now."

"Yeah Violet is the only thing I have to keep me going too. If it weren't for her I wouldn't get out of bed most mornings."

"I know what you mean. So about this cabin… I guess I'll tell my lawyer to call yours and get everything sorted out. I'll probably sell it once I go up and have a look at it. I can give you half."

"No, you keep it. That's your money."

"Half of it is rightfully yours too."

"Well… Thanks. I should be going now. Really… I have a little girl to bathe and put to bed."

"That's understandable. So I'll give you a call when some conclusion is reached."

"Okay."

I retrieved Violet from the back room and I told the two tiny black-haired twins goodbye. I shook hands with Elijah and I told him goodbye as well when I was walking out the door. Once I got back to my own house I got Violet bathed and put into bed. She slept like a log.

**Eli**

When Clare and Violet left I gave myself a few minutes to wind down. It felt good to finally be able to talk to the other person in the rectangle. I had a cup of coffee to ease my nerves and then I went into my room to find that both of my girls were laid out across the bed sleeping with chocolate pudding around their mouths. I cleaned their faces and I tucked them under the covers. I lay on the space that was available and I turned out the light but just before I went to sleep I noticed that they were both snoring like little bears… Just like Julia used to.

**Reviews. What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eli**

"Daddy please! It's the Disney princesses on ice! Who knows when they'll come here again?"

"Thandie I said I'd think about it."

"But dad you have to let me go! If I don't I'll be stunted forever."

"Stunted? What a wide vocabulary… I'll consider it Thandie."

"Okay."

She walked away looking defeated with Julia written all over her little face. Disney princesses on ice. Do I really want to put myself through the torture? Do I really want to endure seeing all that pink? We haven't really done anything in three months though…well since… I guess this is where fatherhood gets painful. I'm going to take her to see Disney princesses on ice. Help me god.

**Clare**

We got to our seats at the ice show and Violet would not stop bouncing in her princess dress. She's a big princess Aurora fan so when she heard about this there was no stopping her. She bounced and squealed more. Maybe ice cream and pizza before the show was a bad idea. She's so keyed up. Ten minutes later her attentions went to another place. Eli, Thandie and Taylor came and sat beside us. Thandie was dresses like Belle while Taylor opted for Mulan's battle outfit. Eli was wearing a tiara and he looked pissed. We all shifted so that the girls could sit together. Eli sat beside me.

"Don't say anything about this please?"

"What? It's sparkly. Which princess are you?"

"Haha… the things I do for my girls."

"Well that guy down there has on tights. You got out pretty darn easy."

"Yeah I guess…. So how you've been?"

"I've been fine. You?"

"I'm trying to be okay."

"Well… I think I finally am. I finished Blake's journal…."

"And?"

"And…. Have you finished Julia's?"

"I haven't picked it up in weeks."

"Skip to the back… if she's written that far."

"She wrote in it every night up until her death. No matter how late she got home. What did Blake say?"

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Clare please…"

"The children."

"They aren't paying attention."

"This isn't the right setting Elijah."

"Coffee at my house after the show…you're going to tell me what happened."

"Okay."

The ice show went by quickly. I don't remember much of it but I do remember pink tulle dresses and skating trees…. After the show Violet, Thandie and Taylor were still amped up. They were hungry too and they begged us for McDonalds so we stopped there and they ate while playing and recapping the show. Eli looked like he was in another world. When I tell him what I have to tell him he'll really be on another planet.

When the three princesses were done eating they started to wind down. I carried Violet out of McDonalds and she drowsily thanked me for the night. I kissed her cheek and she started to snore softly while I put her in the car and strapped her seatbelt. Eli carried Taylor and Thandie out. Both of them were fighting sleep but they couldn't resist dozing off on his shoulders. He put them into his hearse. I beat him home by a few minutes but he didn't forget that we were supposed to talk. I carried Violet over and I lay her in bed with the twins. They had both fallen asleep in Taylor's room…

A lump grew in my throat as I walked back into the living room where Eli was pacing pack and forth nervously. I sat down and I cleared my throat to cue him to sit down too. When he was seating I started spilling the beans.

"According to Blake… Julia was pregnant but she decided not to get a third abortion so they were going to run away together…it was that night they died. They were leaving us. They were also leaving because there was a lot of heat on them."

He went to the back for about five minutes and he came out holding Julia's diary at his side. He looked defeated and torn. She must have written about it too then. He sat on the couch in silence pulling his hair. I could tell by the way he was blinking that he was holding back tears. A few minutes later a car pulled up and a guy came in.

"Eli what is it? You said for me to get here ASAP. Are the girls okay?"

"They are in there sleeping… Them and Violet. I need you to watch them for me Adam. Clare and I need to run an errand."

"O…okay."

I was scared to get into the hearse with Eli. In the first place…it's a hearse. In the second place… he looked a little unhinged. As soon as we pulled off he unleashed his anger.

"That fucking bitch! I did everything I could for her and now I find this out! Gosh I wish she was still alive so I could kill her myself! I can't believe the fucking nerve of her having unprotected sex with him! She really didn't care about me at all. And then she was pregnant…how in the fuck would she know whose baby it was? She probably killed my kids Clare! She fucking murdered my kids! It's right here in her motherfucking journal and she didn't have remorse! She didn't even sound remorseful to be leaving Taylor and Thandie so I guess even if she hadn't died I was still going to be a fucking single parent! I fucking hate her!"

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay!"

"Okay."

I didn't know what he was going to do so I just stayed quiet. We pulled into the cemetery where they were buried. Maybe he's going to shoot the messenger… I hope not. He got out and he motioned for me to get out too. He got a sledge hammer from the back of his hearse and we stalked through the garden of corpses until we reached Julia's grave. The tombstone was heart shaped and one half of it already had Eli's name on it. He started tearing down the marble with the sledge hammer. He's stronger than he looked. It was chipping left and right. He didn't stop until the half of the marble heart with his name on it fell onto the ground. When it did he broke down crying as he leaned his head against Julia's side.

"Julia why did you do this to me? What did me and the girls ever do to you? I tried… I tried to love you… Dammit I tried! I loved you with everything I had in me. Did I mean anything to you?"

"Eli come on…She can't hear you."

"Aren't you even mad just a little?"

"I'm furious Eli. I'm so mad I could hit something. My husband who I did everything for got another woman pregnant and was planning to run away with her and leave me penniless. For that reason… I'm happy he died. Since he was going to leave regardless, I'm at least happy I got money, the house and some stability out of the deal. I'm happy he died because instead of my little girl wondering why he didn't want us….she can have a happy image of him loving us and just having to leave involuntarily. So excuse my French but I could dance on Blake's grave."

Eli stood up and stumbled over to me. He was just starting to sober up from his anger but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. He stood beside me and we looked at the half demolished tombstone. He watched it for a minute before walking back to the hearse. I followed him and we sat there for a few minutes in silence before he took off going back to our homes. When we arrived he parked in the driveway. I went to try and get out but he grabbed my hand swiftly.

"Please I just need a few more minutes…."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry if I acted like a mad man tonight."

"It's okay Elijah…Really. You were just letting it all out."

"Things are going to get better right?"

"Yes. Lots better."

"Great. I hope so. I'm going to the cabin next weekend. I think you and Violet should come along too. It's a fucking mansion. They have a man made pond, a playground and even water mobiles. Oh and what did you mean before about heat being on them Clare?"

"Didn't Julia write about it?"

"I skipped to the end. I don't know."

"Eli they were selling drugs."

"What! I cannot fucking believe this! In our houses?"

"No…no… according to Blake's journal their apartment downtown was where it all happened."

"Good…"

"Clare I'm glad I can talk to you. I would talk to my friends but they don't really understand."

"Yeah it feels good to vent."

"Even though I did do most of the venting."

"It's okay Eli just calm down…"

"Okay… You should really consider coming away to the cabin though. It could be fun and the kids could get some fresh air."

"What's that? It sounds like fun"

**Eli**

Clare went into the house and she got Violet. I told them goodbye and then I went into the house to sit down. Adam was playing a video game. I grabbed the scotch from the liquor cabinet and I poured myself a nice big glass.

"Whoa chief…are you trying to be hung over tomorrow?"

"Adam if you found out what I found out tonight…you'd turn the bottle bottom side up."

"Well what happened?"

"Julia had multiple abortions, she and Blake were selling drugs out of their secret downtown apartment, she was pregnant again and the night they died they were running away together."

"Wow… here let me go get the ever clear."

"Adam why would I have that? It's illegal."

"I forgot this wasn't still college. How about this, I just pour you another glass. If you want to get shitfaced I could just take the girls. They don't need to see you drunk…but you definitely need to get drunk."

"I don't want to get drunk alone."

"Well what about that totally hot MILF across the street?"

"Adam don't call Clare a MILF."

"Well she is definitely one Mother I'd love to Fuc…"

"Don't say that Adam. Not only because Clare is a decent lady but because if Fiona knew you were checking out other women she'd have your head on a platter. My wife is dead, I need my best friend."  
>"Alright dude but seriously…She seems…do you like her?"<p>

"I like her just fine. We've known each other for years. Our kids are growing up together."

"Not that way."

"Adam Julia just died three months ago."

"Yeah she just died three months ago."

"Its only been three months hasn't it…"

"Yeah. Not that I won't ever think about dating again. When I'm ready Clare will definitely be on my list… she's nice, beautiful, our girls are crazy about each other and I know she likes them."

"Well when wedding bells do start ringing again call me and I'll be the best man again. I think my tux still fits."

"Adam you are messed. I'm not going to get drunk so you can skedaddle. Are my girls still sleeping peacefully?"

"No. They are in your room camped out at your TV."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. They even showed me the picture of you in a tiara. It really bought out your eyes."

"Shut up… They are awfully quiet."

I went back to the room and I heard them talking just above a whisper. It was about me.

"Daddy is still really sad about mommy."

"Well it hasn't been that long. Maybe we can find a new mommy."

"I don't want a new mommy."

"Not like that…you know what I mean. A new lady for daddy to do…grownup stuff with."

"Ohhhh. Well she has to be nice."

"Definitely. And she can't have any icky boys!"

"Ewwwwww! Boys. What about Violet's mom? She's nice and pretty and she can cook!"

"Yeah! How are we going to get them together?"

"We will discuss it at the meeting tomorrow."

I chuckled to myself and I walked into the room, busting up their little planning session. I kicked off my shoes and started jumping on the bed. Yeah I know it was immature and irresponsible but I felt like it. They joined me happily and when we were all bounced out I let them get bathed and then I put them to bed.

I went back in my living room and Adam was knocked out on the couch. I threw a blanket his way and I turned into bed. I must really be pathetic if my own children are trying to hook me up with somebody. While their gestures are sweet I'm just not ready.

**Clare**

I combed the glitter out of Violet's ginger hair. She's like me that way… While I was grooming her she started talking to me. I enjoy these moments with her. I hope they don't stop when she's older.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby?"

"Do you ever wanna get married again?"

"Maybe one day baby… Probably when you're all grown up. Why?"

"Because… I think Mr. Goldsworthy is perfect for us."

"Really now. What makes you think that?"

"I mean the guy has a steady job, two adorable kids and…nobody picks on me when he drops me, Taylor and Thandie off at school."

"Violet who is picking on you?"

"This girl named Rachael."

"Should I talk to your teachers? What does she say?"

"She says I'm stupid and ugly and that's why daddy died. But on the days she sees me getting out of the hearse she doesn't say anything to me!"

"Violet why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You are never bothering me. I'll go talk to your teacher and schedule a conference with her mom tomorrow."

"Okay."

The nerve of that little bit…brat…picking on my baby! I'm going to give the principal, the teacher and her mother a piece of my mind. When I go up to that school tomorrow I'm going to be fierce. When you mess with my cub you have to deal with me…the angry mama lioness.

**So what did you think? Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare**

Wow this cabin really is a mansion. I guess this is the silver lining in the cloud. Elijah was nice to invite us. Violet seems to be having fun aggravating the ducks. I just hope they don't bite her. Ducks can be aggressive sometimes.

I sat on the porch of the beautiful place while I had a long island ice tea. Oh and no…it wasn't a virgin. After these past couple months I need a good drink. I basked on the nice weather while I watched the sparkling lake and the girls playing. The silence was…peaceful and not as loud as usual. It dulled my senses in a wonderful way. So much so, that when Eli came and sat in the rocking chair beside me I didn't notice.

"So I heard you gave them hell at the school this week."

"I wouldn't say that. Who told you?"

"Taylor. She said you and Mrs. Jester got into a scuffle because Rachael was bullying Violet."

"Taylor is very…observant and informative."

"I remember Rachael tried to bully them."

"Oh yeah…what stopped her?"

"Well…Taylor and Thandie kicked her ass on the playground. I guess Violet isn't a fighter."

"No…she's not."

"Well for what isn't worth I'm glad you gave Mrs. Jester a part of your mind because she is a real bitch. No offense to women but she is just a fucking honest to goodness…bitch!"

"Shhh…they might hear you."

"Oh I forgot they were within hearing distance."

"I agree with you though. Right after Blake died she suggested that I should give Violet to my parents because raising her with only a mom would make her a delinquent. Then she hounded me about coming to the PTA meeting."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I hung up in her face."

"Well she really hates me. She thinks I worship the devil. I think she's scared of me. She never accepts my brownies for the meetings."

"If you don't mind me asking…what do you believe?"

"I believe there is definitely a higher power…but no I don't bow down to the dark lord."

"Okay. Just curious."

"You know…your daughter is going to get bitten by a duck."

"Yeah I know. Some lessons are just better learned…I told her to stop messing with them."

"So how are you since last week?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

We sat in silence watching the ducks chase Violet away from their spot. I knew they were going to get sick of her. She Taylor and Thandie sat on the ground and played with their Barbies. Taylor soon got bored with the girly girls so she came and sat on the porch with me and Eli.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't wanna play Barbies?"

"Dad you know I don't like playing with dolls. I wanna play warrior princesses with guns but Taylor and Violet don't."

"Well you can just hang up here with us Taylor."

"Thanks Mrs. Edwards….at least somebody up here has manners."

"Hey watch your mouth."

**Eli**

I tucked Thandie and Taylor into bed. While Clare tucked Violet in. As I was leaving out Thandie motioned for me to come back. I leaned down to hear what she had to say. She probably just wants water or something.

"What's up?"

"You and Mrs. Edwards should have a romantic dinner!"

"What?"

"She likes you…I heard her say it."

"What has gotten into you two?"

"Just saying dad…love is in the air tonight and you have to make the first move. You are the boy."

"What do you know about romance and love?"

"Dad we are seven and a half…not two. Now go."

This just beats all I've ever seen. My own kids are actually trying to whore me out right now.

**Clare**

Violet called me into the room as Eli left out. His face was flushed red and he was laughing while shaking his head. I walked into the room to see Violet and the twins lying in bed all huddled together looking like nothing but trouble.

"What is it baby?"

"Mom… Tonight is the night."

"For what?"

"For you to get with Mr. Goldsworthy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on mom… the moon is out and it's a nice fall night. You two should have dinner and talk about looooveee."

"What do you know about dinner and talks of love?"

"Come on mom… I'm not a baby. Mr. Goldsworthy thinks you are pretty…He said so himself."

"Violet go to bed."

"Just saying mom. Tonight is a good night for love, romance and passion."

"Passion! What do you know about passion!"

"I watched soaps with grandma this summer…now go. You are the woman! You have to make the first move to show who has dominance in the relationship."

"Goodnight Violet."

I can't believe my own daughter is trying to whore me out!

**Eli**

Clare came out of the girls' room blushing and looking confused but she was also laughing. I guess they got to her too. She jumped when she saw me and she started laughing harder.

"Did violet try to get you to put the moves on me?"

"Yes…something about making the first move so I can establish dominance in the relationship. What are they teaching them in school?"

"I don't know but they have it all messed up."

"Totally messed up. That would be absurd because Julia and Blake just died."

"Yeah totally…they just got put in the ground."

"So is it true you 'like me' like me?"

"Shut the front door Eli! Is it true you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes…it's true."

"Well you look nice too. Thank you."

"Dad!"

"Mr. Goldsworthy!"

"They are calling me again."

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Edwards!"

"They are calling you too Clare."

"Then I guess we'd better see what they want."

We walked into the room. The girls were all sitting up in the bed like they had been planning trouble. They all had cue cards. Oh this is going to be rich. Thandie nudged Violet and their little showcase started.

"Mom… I'm going to be an out of control teen because I don't have any positive male figures in my life. Your turn Taylor."

"Dad… I won't know any girl stuff and because of that I'm gonna be awkward in high school. Say hello to the school loser. All because I have no lady in my life to light my path. Now you Thandie."

"Dad… I'm going to get my monthly in a few years. Just think about that. Without a woman around you'll have to talk to me about it."

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They are really adamant about this. It's almost like they don't miss Julia and Blake at all… children do get over things faster usually though. Thank goodness for that. I don't know what to tell my twins and Violet right now. I looked over to Clare who seemed just as dumbfounded as me. The most intelligent thing I could manage to say was…

"Girls go to bed now."

"But dad!"

"Now! I wanna hear snoring!"

"ZZZZZZZ…."

"Violet real snoring. You three stooges get to sleep now or else no making homemade icecream tomorrow."

"But dad!"

"Thandie! I'm serious."

"Okay okay…. Goodnight. Goodnight Mrs. Edwards…"

"Goodnight Violet, Thandie and Taylor. Go to sleep."

We went into the next room and I poured us both a drink. I sat in the recliner and Clare sat on the couch, curling up. I downed my drink and I poured myself another shot. The silence was eerie so I broke it.

"Clare we have a bigger problem than I thought."

"You're telling me. They seem so ready to marry us off."

"Yeah. I think they are."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Well I know my girls. They are so much like me that I know they will never give up…"

"Violet can be stubborn too."

"So let's go on a fake date."

"A fake date?"

"Yes…we will tell them it's a real date… let them get it out of their system and we'll hang out just as friends. Afterwards we'll tell the little matchmakers that we just aren't each other's type and badaboom… problem solved."

"I like that plan. When is the fake date?"

"Next weekend. I can get my friend Adam and his wife Fiona to watch the girls. He's awesome with kids."

"Great. It's too bad we don't have actual kids though. We have old gossip-y, scheming old ladies."

"Well… here's a toast to our old ladies."

**Clare**

I will never ever drink with Eli again. I can't see straight and I can't stop laughing. I tried to climb off the couch and I fell. I yelled out laughing, forgetting that the kids were sleeping in the hall bedroom. Eli tried to help me up but he was twisted too so he just ended up falling down beside me. We finally did get up using each other for support and we fell back on the couch. Once the laughing stopped the depressant really started to kick in. I started to cry silently.

"Don't cry Clare."

"I can't help it. I don't even know why I'm fucking crying."

"Because you are sad… It's okay to be sad."

"But I don't want to be sad Eli! I don't want to be sad! It's not fucking fair!"

"It's normal to feel sad Clare. Just let it all out. You never vented."

"No! I shouldn't be sad I should be rejoicing! For ten years I had to deal with his verbal abuse, routine beatings and his cheating. I should be celebrating and happy right now. I should be just fine."

"Clare I didn't know he used to hit you."

"It started after Violet was born. At first I'd scream for help but after a while I learned to just take it in silence. I learned to clean myself up and put on my makeup to make it look like the whole thing never even happened."

"Have you ever told anybody?"

"Just god…"

**What did you think? Drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clare**

"Mommy you should wear this dress! It makes your boobies look big!"

"Violet! What has gotten into you?"

"Just saying Mom. Just saying."

So getting ready for this fake date has proven to be stressful because of Violet. She's giving me advice that well….Alli gave me earlier this afternoon. It disturbs me that my seven year old daughter and my best friend have the same frame of mind.

In the end I decided on something simple… the dress Violet picked. It was a pink flowy dress that stopped just below my knees with a beige sweater and beige ballet flats. I let my hair flow freely. Did I mention I got a new haircut? Well I did and I love it. My natural curls really pop with at this length. I grabbed my purse after giving myself a once over. Violet gave me the thumbs up and I was ready. I picked her up along with her overnight bag. She gave me rules and I laid down a few to her myself. When we got to Elijah's door I let her knock and I kissed her cheek before putting her down. Thandie answered the door.

"Hi Violet and Mrs. Edwards. Come on in. My dad is just finishing getting ready."

"Okay."

Violet followed Thandie into the back. I had a seat on the couch but I was a bit shocked when a guy came out of the kitchen. I jumped and screamed a little. He put up his hands defensively and then we both calmed down.

"You frightened me. You are Adam right?"

"Yes I'm Adam. I'm the guy who will be babysitting the children and grading Eli's papers tonight. Oh, this is my wife Fiona… Fiona! Come meet Clare!"

A beautiful woman walked in. She was tall and slender with dark hair and it was naturally curly. She looked almost like those porcelain dolls you see in antique stores. Not to mention she only had on name brand things.

"Hello, you must be Clare. I'm Fiona Coyne-Torres. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I must warn you… Violet can be a handful so just call me if she gets too…talkative."

"Oh nonsense I'm sure she will be fine. We are going to a fashion show, then out to eat and if they are still pumped up by then Adam has all the cartoons and snacks three seven year olds could stomach."

"Well it seems you have a plan."

Eli came out wearing black skinnies with a grey button down and black vest. He looked nice. He eyed Adam suspiciously before greeting me with a hug. Wow, he smells good. After kissing our girls goodbye and making Fiona and Adam promise to call if anything went wrong, we hopped into Morty and Eli hit the gas.

"So what's the plan for this fake date?"

"Well I was thinking… Dinner, dessert and tickets to the concert."

"You don't mean the…"

"Yes I mean the Florence and the Machine concert."

"I love Florence Welch."

"Well color yourself lucky. Then after that I'm thinking breakfast at one of the two billion waffle shops in this city."

"Well I like your plan Mr. Goldsworthy."

"Well I'm glad Mrs. Edwards… Hey Clare what is your maiden name?"

"Edwards. That was part of the reason Blake and I started talking in the first place. We both thought it was funny that we had the same last name."

"Well at least you don't have to go through the motions of changing it."

"Yeah I guess so. So Adam and Fiona seem really nice."

"Yeah they are. I've known Adam since we were kids at our days in Lakehurst High."

"You went to Lakehurst? I went to Degrassi…we were natural enemies."

"So we were. You seem like you would have gone to Degrassi though."

"Why is that?"

"You're all…bright and sunny… Lakehurst was a delinquent institute. I know when my girls get of age they won't be going there."

"Oh I already know Violet is going to Degrassi."

"So what were you a cheerleader?"

"Well actually it was called the spirit squad thank you very much."

"You are welcomed. I wasn't really into afterschool activities as you can guess but junior year I started a gothic writing club and a group discussion for graphic novel enthusiasts to pad my college and scholarship applications."

"Interesting. Is that where you met Julia?"

"No I knew her since preschool believe it or not. We grew up together. She used to beat me up because I was fat."

"Ha, that's something I could never picture."

"Yeah let's just say puberty worked in my favor… You look nice tonight. I don't know if I told you that or not."

"Thanks. You smell good."

"Thanks."

I guess Violet was right. This dress must make my boobs look big because Eli can't seem to distinguish my eyes from my titties tonight. I mean not to toot my own horn but I do look good. I decided to see if Eli was still paying attention to the conversation so I stopped talking.

"What do you think about all of this?"

"Well actually I think the problem lies not only in teachers in the school system but also the lack of effort put forth by the parents. I mean what happened to the days when people helped kids with their homework and cared if they failed a test or not? You really thought you were going to trip me up didn't you? I've been paying attention to you the entire time."

"Well I couldn't tell. You know my eyes are up here."

"I know that but that dress really does look great on you."

"Oh shut up you're just saying that because you like the way my rack looks in it."

"That too… You got your hair cut."

"You noticed?"

"Yes Clare it was a dramatic change. It suits you. I'm thinking of changing up my hair style too… What do you think of me going blonde?"

"I think… please don't do that."

"What? You don't think I could pull it off?"

"You could it just wouldn't suit you."

"Well… I tried."

After dinner it was to the venue for the concert. People were flooding in. I almost threw a fit when I found out Eli had gotten us front row and center. Florence graced the stage and performed beautifully. Eli danced with me and when she started to sing _Addicted to Love_ he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. I couldn't even say I minded. It did shock me initially though because I haven't been grabbed around the waist in years. It was a pleasant and dearly missed sensation.

Things just seemed to get even more intimate when she started to sing _Howl_. Not only was he holding me close but I could feel his breath on my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and tingles in other places. Suddenly the gravity of the moment hit me. The woman singing with an angelic voice, the crowd, sweat and Eli holding me gave me a feeling I haven't had in a long time. I was turned on.

The rest of Florence's concert went phenomenally well. When it was over we left the venue. I was still full of life and energy. I wanted to dance more and sing along more. I wanted to enjoy the city and the night but mostly I wanted to continue enjoying this fake date with Eli. As far as dates go, even though it is just a lie for our kids, it's the best I've ever been on.

"So what next?"

"Well since you are still all pumped up… Wanna go clubbing?"

"Sure. I'll have to change."

"You have club clothes?"

"Hell yes I have club clothes. I'm only thirty Elijah."

"Well excuse me."

We drove back home. Eli parked Morty in his driveway and he went to his place to get ready. I started getting ready in mine. I put on a pair of jeans with a red corset and a pair of black boots that came up to my knee. I put on some dark, dramatic eye shadow and I put my hair up in a messy bun. I grabbed a black blazer in case it got chilly. After getting ready I went across the street to see that Eli had simply changed from a gray shirt to a black one. When he saw me he looked me up and down. I don't know if he knew he was doing it though. Either way… I loved the attention from him.

"Well I assume we will be having drinks at the club so I called a cab."

"Smart thinking."

**Eli**

Clare looks so sexy out here on the dance floor. This entire night she's been wowing me. Not that I don't usually find her attractive, it's just that tonight she's letting it all hang out. We danced closely under the strobe lights and the mist of water to the techno beat of the music. She grinded her hips forcing her ass against my crotch. I grabbed her by the waist and I couldn't resist placing a kiss on her shoulder. I lost control and I ended up placing two kisses and a small bite on her neck. She didn't seem to mind.

After a few hours at the club the liquor, the music and the darkness started to set in on both of us. Our cab ride home was more exciting than any cab ride could ever be. Not only because we were both partially drunk but because we were all wrapped up in each other.

**Clare**

We drunkenly stumbled into Eli's bedroom not bothering to pick up the pictures or wall decorations we knocked down on the way. Once we were inside the room we fell onto the bed, undressing as quickly as reality would allow us to. He helped me take off the corset while I assisted him in removing his vest and shirt. My jeans and shoes were next. Suddenly I was only in panties and completely vulnerable in front of my neighbor.

He took off his pants and boxers to expose his lengthy erection. He approached me slowly and he pulled me up from the bed. He took the pin from my hair and my curls came cascading down. He looked at me with those intense green eyes and I suddenly became more anxious for what was about to happen. He crushed his lips to mine, taking my breath away and making me gasp slightly when the kiss broke. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the knife he had out until I felt the cold metal brush across my skin. It alarmed me so I was about to ask him what he was doing until I realized he was cutting my panties off. I really liked those. When I was completely naked like him he threw the knife and my panties to the side and he kissed me again.

The first round was amazing. My legs were over his shoulders and he moved his huge, pulsating erection in and out of me, making me scream his name. One hand latched onto his arm while the other clutched the sheets as he sent me flying into an out of this world orgasm. My body shook but it didn't have too much time to recuperate. Eli sat me up slowly as he started to lay back. The position was suddenly changed. I moved up and down on his length. Each movement I made with him inside me bought me closer to another orgasm. The fact that Eli was rubbing my nipples and my clitoris moved the bliss along too. When I came again I leaned back letting the air from the ceiling fan cool me down. Eli leaned up and got on his knees while still holding me in his lap. I screamed his name while he pumped in and out of me sending shocks through my already sensitive body. His kisses only made things more intense and before I knew it I was orgasming again, but this time he took the trip to euphoria with me.

The sex lasted until the sunlight started to peak through Eli's blinds. Both of us were spent and probably dehydrated from cumming and sweating half the night. So with the last stroke, Eli carried us both into bliss again and he collapsed on my chest, kissing my breasts as he caught his breath.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean Eli?"

"I mean how do you feel about all that's just happened?"

"Not bad."

"Not bad but…"

"I feel pretty damn good about it. That was fun and passionate."

"I think what just happened was fucking awesome. Now I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too."

"So…I'll whip us up something."

"Great. Want me to help?"

"No no… you just hang out here."

"Okay. Hey what time are the girls coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Adam said they begged to go to another fashion show with Fiona so they are staying an extra night. She's probably spoiling them."

"Oh my god."

I showered and I put on one of Eli's shirts. It fit me like a nightgown. I then took the liberty of making his bed. The sheets and pillows were all over the place. I guess that's our fault though. After I was done Eli came into the room with a tray stocked with pancakes, syrup, sausage, eggs and chocolate milk. The perfect breakfast.

"It looks great. Where's your tray?"

"I'm going to get it."

He came back with a tray of food for himself and we sat on the bed talking and joking. I can't believe I had sex with Eli…that part is shocking but I'm glad I did. I'm glad I let myself go. Even if this was only a one night thing, at least for one night I got to feel like an honest to goodness woman. Eli made me feel like a real woman and the way he looked at me made me feel beautiful and confident like I was something to actually gawk at.

After breakfast we caught up on our rest which was must needed. We spent the entire day lounging and talking.

**Eli**

This thing that happened with Clare has been the best thing to happen to me in a while. I haven't felt this happy in so long that I'd forgotten this level of glee could be reached. I guess my daughters knew what they were talking about because we do go well together. Last night with Clare, even before the sex we just had so much fun together. After lounging all day we decided to go out for dinner again.

"So Clare."

"So Eli…"

"What do we call what happened? It's definitely more than a one night stand."

"Yes it was. I felt a connection."

"Me too… So now the only issue is figuring everything out with the kids and all."

"Well I say we continue to date. Since everybody already knows each other there is no messy introduction to go through so we can just continue to see each other like they expect us to do anyway."

"You're a smarty pants Edwards."

"Well I wasn't Valedictorian for nothing."

"So smart."

The conversation at dinner was light after the big stuff was out of the way. I like talking to Clare. She actually seems to care about the things I'm talking about. Even though they are nothing alike I can't help but compare her to Julia. She was the only other woman I've been with besides Clare. I know that sounds corny but it's true. We dated since middle school on and off and I never strayed away from her. She always seemed rather distant whenever we'd make love but I love that Clare likes to be close. I love that she always wants to be close. I think I'm on the path to loving Clare.

**What did you think? Drop a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli**

I passed back the papers. I could tell simply by their faces which students were satisfied with their grades and which ones would be hounding me after class. Like I've said before… I'm a hard grader in my fictional writing class and usually nobody will make an A+. Yes, I'm one of those teachers.

After I dismissed class the line started to form. First there were the perfectionists who thought an A- was unacceptable… Then there were the failing students who wanted to know how to pass the class and finally there was Joey.

"Mr. G… whaddup!"

"Nothing…up Joey. What's your grievance?"

"I just came to thank you. I have a D+… it's two points away from a C. I might pass this class after all…"

"Well I'm happy to hear that you are pleased with your grade."

Now for two weeks in this class I don't have any papers to grade. Instead we will be discussing some topics that I've chosen. I thought about giving them another assignment but that would just cut into the time I have with my girls and of course my Clare time. We've been dating for a month and things couldn't possibly get any hotter. We've been letting the girls have lots of sleepovers lately. When the girls are at my place Clare comes over once they are asleep and we have a romp and vice versa. Of course we can't be as loud as we want because it would be mortifying to get caught but that also adds an element of thrill to the whole thing.

I sat in my office grading papers for my literature class's quiz. I told them if they didn't read I'd know it and they'd suffer…did they listen? No. While I was flipping through all of the failed quiz grades Adam busted into my office like usual.

"I have the most amazing news!"

"What?"

"Fiona's pregnant…"

"Adam ho..."

"Don't get all crazy of course I don't have any semen so I couldn't contribute to that part. We went for invitro a few weeks ago. Surely I told you this."

"No you didn't."

"Well she's pregnant! Eli I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm happy for you fella. If you want to practice feel free to take the twins any time..."

"Well we will take them this weekend. I know you want time with your MILF."

"Don't call her that Adam. Especially not when you have a MILF of your own now."

"How are things with you and Clare anyway?"

"Great. The picnic last weekend was epic. Our girls blend together well and they like the fact that we are dating. That's never a bad thing."

"No its not… so how's the sex?"

"Well let's just say I'm never disappointed and afterwards I'm always tired. Clare is a hellcat in the sack."

I showed Adam the scratches and bite marks on my back and shoulders. He was speechless.

"Well dude… I would love to stay here and chat with you about your insanely violent sex life but I have to get back to class."

"Alright dude… Clare's coming for lunch anyway."

"Whatever you do…don't lose this job."

"Get out of here."

After Adam left I went back to grading. A few minutes later Clare appeared and she knocked on the door. I opened it and she was standing there with two salads and two cokes. She read my mind. I shut the door behind me and we started having our lunch together.

"So how was your day?"

"Oh you know…accounts and numbers and money. How was yours?"

"Great. I have some quizzes to grade. They are atrocious."

"Do you grade hard?"

"Extremely."

"Eli! That's so mean. Don't you remember what it was like in college having that one hardass evil professor?"

"Yes I do but I also recall that it was usually the mean, hard-grading, take no bullshit professors that taught me the most."

"Well now that you mention it…Just one question. Why teach college?"

"So I can control people's lives…muah ha ha ha! No…just kidding. I mean I majored in English, what else was I going to do with that? Why banking?"

"Because I majored in history. What else was I going to do with that?"

"Ah… so these salads are awesome. Where'd you get them?"

"I made it."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I made them with tomatoes, cucumbers and onions from my own garden."

"Clare you have a garden?"

"Yes I have a tiny greenhouse in my backyard. I guess you've never seen it because we never go anywhere but my bedroom."

"Do you enjoy gardening?"

"Yes. It's relaxing. You don't have to think too much you just remove weeds, tend to the plants and keep the tomatoes off the ground."

"Sounds like hard work."

"Not at all… You should come help me sometimes. You look like you'd be good at tending to the roses."

"Well I've never been complimented on my green thumb but we will see… can I wear one of those hats with plastic fruit on it?"

"How about we just…don't do that."

"Okay. I was thinking though…we should go on a date. Adam and Fiona have already offered up their babysitting services for the weekend."

"That's great."

Lunch with Clare was pleasant. She even helped me grade a few papers before she went back to work. It cut down on the amount of checking I have to do but I suspect that she did go easy on them. After my last class I went to the school just in time to get my usual space. Mrs. Jester was parked behind me. Oh joy.

"Yoo hoo! Mr. Goldsworthy."

"…Mrs. Jester."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine."

"I mean with your wife being dead four and a half months and all, you just shouldn't be okay."

"Well you can't stop living life."

"Now how did she die again? Suicide?"

"A car accident. Is there anything in particular you wanted? I'm not really up to chatting with you today."

"I understand you are in a bad mood."

"No I'm not…your voice just sounds like nails clawing at a chalkboard…that's all."

"Why I never…"

"And you never will again."

"No wonder your girls are such improper young ladies! They are absolute ingrates and I see where they get it from."

"Yeah that's right… they take after me that way I guess. Speaking of ingrates…isn't that your daughter punching that kid?"

She ran to see what her brat was up to. Taylor and Thandie came out of the building and ran to the hearse.

"Hi girls."

"Hi daddy. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Thandie got a big fat F on her spelling test."

"Shut up Taylor! You're such a tattle tail."

"You're always tattling on me."

"Thandie what happened? We went over the words a million times… Did you get nervous or.."

"No."

"Well what happened?"

"Daddy I know what happened to her!"

"What Taylor."

"Royce Fitzgerald told her that if she didn't give him the answers he was going to cut off her ponytail and make her be his girlfriend. He's huuuuge and totally gross. I don't even think we could defeat him if we teamed up and tried."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just today."

"Well don't you worry about it. Daddy's going to handle this."

I turned around and went back up to the school. I managed to catch their teacher just as she was coming out. I started explaining the situation to her but I could tell she wasn't really concerned about it now that she was off the clock.

"Look Mr. Goldsworthy I can see that you are upset. There's Royce's dad over there…maybe you two can reach an agreement."

I looked over only to see a flashback of my high school days. Royce's dad was my arch enemy… Mark Fitzgerald. I walked over and he looked me over.

"Emo boy… long time no see."

"And it's still too soon… Listen Fitzgerald your boy bullied my daughter today and she got an F because of it."

"What?"

"Yeah! He threatened to cut off her ponytail and force her into a relationship if she didn't give him the answers to the spelling test and she got an F for it."

"Well… the boy is clever."

"The boy is fat."

"Got something you wanna say Goldsworthy?"

"Keep that little Pillsbury doughboy away from my kid."

"It's not my fault your daughter is a wimp."

"My daughter is not a wimp, your son is just a sissy…picking on little girls because he can't face up to somebody his own size…no wait…there is nobody his size."

"That's it Goldsworthy! I'm going to kick your ass just like in high school!"

"Bring it on Fitzy…bring is the fuck on!"

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. Fitzgerald… in my office now!"

That phrase sounds so very familiar. The principal of the school called us into the office. I checked on the girls before I went. The car was running and they were in there doing homework and eating a snack. I sat in the uncomfy little chair while the principal lectured us.

"So why were you two gentlemen acting like preschoolers?"

"His son bullied my daughter."

"Well that's not my fault."

"I can see why that would make you angry Mr. Goldsworthy but the situation was handled all wrong and Mr. Fitzgerald perhaps a firm hand of discipline would do Royce some good. He's in my office countless times a week after all. Gentlemen do you think you can behave yourselves?"

"Yes Mr. Herron."

"Alright."

We left the office and went back outside.

"Look Emo boy, principal baldy has a point. We have kids now and we have to set a good example so I will try to work with Royce."

"Great and I take back all the things I said about Royce."

We shook hands and came to an agreement. This is a first. I hopped in the car and the girls were coloring. They seemed content as if they knew I'd get things worked out. I guess that's part of being a dad…

**Clare**

Spending all this time with Eli has been great but it's good to still be able to have some quality time with Violet. She's the most important person in my life so I have to stay connected to her. After her bath I helped her dry her hair and then I detangled it like usual. She talked to me.

"Mommy… If you and Mr. Eli get married do I have to go live somewhere else?"

"No… Why? Who told you that?"

"Some kids at school said that when their mommies got married again they had to go stay with their daddies but since my daddy is dead…where will I stay?"

"I will never send you away Violet. You are my other half. If I ever marry Eli then we will all be a big happy family. Me, You, Eli, Thandie and Taylor. Nobody is getting sent away. Are you still comfortable with me dating Mr. Eli?"

"Yeah. He hides candies in his car."

"Other than for that reason Violet. Do you like him?"

"Eh…he's cool. If you get married can I be a flower girl?"

"No because you are going to be my maid of honor if I ever get remarried."

"What's a maid of honor?"

"Like my best man."

"You want me to be your best man?"

"Yes indeed because you are my best girl."

"Mama I'm your only girl."

"And that makes you the best."

After detangling her hair I helped her get ready for bed. When she was all tucked in I read her a story and she fell asleep before the end of it. I kissed her chubby cheek and I turned on her night light before turning out the big light.

I went into the kitchen to fix myself some tea to help me sleep. I decided on the blueberry. I heated up the water and I let the tea bag sit for a minute and then I drank the yummy concoction in bed while I read a gossip magazine. I will never forgive Alli for getting me hooked on these damn things. After a few minutes the tea started to work so I turned out the lights.

**Thanks for reading… Please leave a review. I know you all were probably expecting some more hot action but I decided to make this chapter more about Eli and Clare's interaction and relationship with the children however I assure you…more hot lemon-y action is coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Clare**

I cannot believe I'm spending a perfectly good Saturday morning here. I could still be in bed with Eli, all warm and cozy but instead I'm out here waiting for this damn toy store to open. There's only three weeks before Christmas and I have all Violet's presents except one… the big shebang. I'm here for Barbie's dream Mc Mansion. It has a working shower, radio, elevator and automatic carport. Not to mention the sizzling stove and hollowed space for a swimming pool. Hell I halfway wish I could be a Barbie doll so I could live in this luxury.

The store opened and it was like running with the freaking bulls. This handsome lady, yes I said handsome lady, with a moustache and full beard nearly tripped me! Luckily I was able to regain my footing and squeeze through the store's entrance. Once I got into realm of chaos I went straight to the Barbie section and there it was the last Barbie McMansion. I went and claimed it first, until this bleached blonde tried to take away my Mc Mansion!

"I had this first."

"Well my little girl loves Barbie."

"So does mine."

"I'll pay you."

"There isn't enough money in the world."

"You're not getting this dream house red! Just get to stepping."

"Well Blondie I think you should get to hopping."

I stomped on the woman's foot and while she was writhing in pain I went through self check out. I saw the police approaching so I made a beeline for the door, successfully exiting with the dream house. I went back to my place and I wrapped the gift, it's the biggest under the tree. Pretty soon I'll be packing the gifts up because we are spending Christmas with Eli. Blake's family never associated with us and my parents have been planning a Christmas trip to the Caribbean for a while. They offered to stay but I wanted them to go.

After the gift was arranged with the others I went back over to Eli's where the smell of waffles was in the air. Did I mention I have a key? I went into the kitchen to see Thandie, Violet and Taylor sitting at the breakfast island watching Eli pretend to be a French chef. I remained quiet and out of view so that I could see the spectacle.

"First we put zee….how you say…batter with eggs and milk…we mix…yes we mix mix mix and then…once its blended we pour zee masterpiece into zee SpongeBob Square pants waffle maker and viola….we have a culinary wonder!"

The girls were laughing at his silly antics. I have to admit it… he was funny. I walked into the kitchen and stood beside the "French Chef" while he cooked more waffles, eggs, and sausage.

"So how did shopping go?"

"Well it went well…If the police come for me later on though just take Violet to my parents."

"What did you do?"

"I claimed the 'thing' and some blonde bimbo tried to come take it so I argued with her and then I stomped on her foot before paying swiftly and exiting hastily."

"Badass."

"Shut up French chef."

"How much did you see?"

"I came in on the 'first we put zee' part…"

"Spy. So ready for Christmas?"

"So ready… The cabin for a week with only snow, family and…"

"A frozen solid pond to ice skate on."

"That sounds heavenly to me."

"I'm glad you are coming Clare. My parents are going to love you."

"I'm sure I will love them too… speaking of parents I have to go make the rum cake for my parents' party tonight."

"You could make it here if you want."

"Well I don't want to be intrusive but if you insist. I'll just scurry over and get the ingredients."

I went over to my place and I got the cake ingredients plus the key substance…rum. When I got back over to Eli's the kitchen was completely clear and the girls were in the living room partaking in Saturday morning cartoons. Eli sat at the breakfast island and kept me company while I baked the cake.

"So your parents… What should I know about them?"

"Well… I don't know. Just be nice and they'll like you."

"Okay. Need a taste tester for that cake?"

"Well I would say yes but I added more rum than I intended to and I need you sober...the kids are here."

"Right."

Eli walked over to me and he placed a kiss on my cheek. When he pulled away we heard three little people sniggling and then we heard their taunts.

"Clare and Eli sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Girls it's not nice to eavesdrop."

"But daddy we were coming to see about the cake and we saw you two kiiiiisssssiiiinnnng."

"Alright that's enough of that. Go back to your cartoons. I'm sure Clare will call you when the cake is ready/"

"Well actually girls this cake is more adult friendly so I'm making you all cupcakes…rainbow cupcakes."

They squealed with joy before going back into the living room to watch cartoons. Eli and I just laughed at the trio of trouble.

"You know they love your sweets."

"Yeah I know. Violet does too. Do you bake?"

"No. I can cook breakfast food, grill and make a decent pot of pasta but that is all."

"Such a guy."

"Well you're such a chef… so about these cupcakes... are these the same ones you made for the soccer team's bake sale last summer?"

"Yes."

"Score!"

Once everything was baking I sat beside Eli at the breakfast bar and we started talking about the holidays… Of course Blake and Julia became a topic of discussion.

"I'm just worried that they will be opening their presents and look for her to be there…and when they see she's not I know it will tear them apart."

"I know what you mean. Hopefully they will be okay… this holiday will definitely be an adjustment."

Once the cakes were iced I got to sit down and enjoy some time with the three musketeers and Eli who were busy making cards for the elderly people. I've never thought to do that before but it's a really good idea. Violet and I started to decorate a card and the dreaded conversation came up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Vi?"

"Do you think we could make a card to put on daddy's grave? You know how he liked the holidays."

"I think that's a really nice idea Violet. Honey you know you can be sad if you want."

"I am sad but I'm happy too."

"Why's that?"

"Because I get to spend Christmas with my best friends in the world. We can drink cocoa and even wait for Santa together… it's gonna be so much fun!"

Violet changed the subject from Blake on her own. I figured she really didn't want to talk about it anymore and that's okay. She started loading the card down with glitter and scraps of red and green paper. She remembered that Blake's favorite holiday was Christmas…. You know it's funny because even though he was a horrible, abusive and adulterous husband, as a parent he was halfway decent.

After she was done with the card we went to the grave yard. His tombstone had snow on the top like many others. We got the first cover of the year last week. She kneeled in the fluffy stuff in front of his headstone and she placed the card carefully on the edge after swiping off the snow to make space. She began to talk to him.

"Hi daddy. I know I haven't visited you in a while and I'm sorry, my bike broke down. I wish you were here for Christmas. I know how you liked to stay up and have grown up drinks with Santa so that he could leave me extra presents. I miss you daddy and I hope you like the card. I even drew a picture of you on it. Merry Christmas. I love you."

I wiped my tears as quickly as they fell. When she was done she got up promptly and ran to me, hugging me. I picked her up and we stood there crying for a minute. When the waterworks stopped we went back to the car and took off.

**Eli**

Styling hair for girls is harder than it looks. These little hair bows and ribbons never want to cooperate with me! I brushed Thandie's hair again, trying to get the fuzzes down and she yelled out in pain. She would have to be tender headed now wouldn't she?

"Ouch daddy! It feels like you are waxing my scalp! Ouch you brush too hard!"

"Well I'm sorry! I usually let you girls wear your hair down but tonight you want to wear it up! I don't know how to style it! Your mom used to do that!"

Thandie and Taylor hugged each other and started crying. That's when I realized I yelled. I didn't mean to yell. I didn't even know I was doing it. I kneeled down beside them and I talked as calmly as I knew how.

"I wasn't yelling at you."

"You're mad at us!"

"I'm not mad at you I promise. I'm just still getting used to having to help you do all this girly stuff."

"So you're not going to whip us?"

"Have I ever whipped you?"

"No…but you've threatened to."

"Come on…let's go beg Clare to fix your hair."

We knocked at Clare's door and Violet came to it. She invited us in and I went into the bedroom where Clare was getting dressed. I think I should have said something first though because Clare seemed frightened.

"Ahh! Eli you scared me."

"Sorry… I just came to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"Please style my daughters' hair?"

"Sure."

"Great. I am forever in your debt. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks. You clean up nice too."

When I said Clare was beautiful it was an understatement. She was wearing a red silk halter dress that stopped at her knee and hugged all her dangerous curves in just the right way. Her hair was in its natural curly state but she had it brushed into waves and then put into a messy bun. While she was putting the finished touches to her look I lost myself in the moment and before I knew it I was standing behind Clare, gently and slowly pulling the tie to her halter top.

"Eli what are you doing? The chi…"

"Shhh… they are watching cartoons."

She finally folded and gave in to me. I kissed her red painted lips, not caring if I ended up wearing her makeup. I moved my kisses down to her neck and she giggled. My hands traveled her body until they found the edge of the dress. I pulled it up, careful not to wrinkle to fabric too much.

"We'll have to be quick."

"I can do quick."

I kissed her lips more while I pushed her panties aside and unzipped my own pants. Once I did I entered her. She moaned loudly but I muted the moans with a kiss. Once we fell into a rhythm the dresser she was sitting on started to shake, making the bottles of perfume seated on them fall onto the hardwood floor. Luckily they didn't break; instead the rounded bottles just rolled around the bedroom keep up unnecessary noise. The faster, deeper and harder I thrusted into Clare, the more pleasure it bought to both of us. It was a turn on just hearing her soft moans in my ear and having her claw my back. Pressure started to build up and I knew what was coming. Clare hit ecstasy before me. Her core clenched and pounded around my length while I released my essence into her. She let out moans and whimpers of pleasure and exhaustion. We stayed in that position for a few minutes until we both got the energy to rearrange our clothes, pick up the perfume bottles and go out into the living room… by the way, she did fix Thandie and Taylor's hair.

**Clare**

The dinner party at my parents was swinging! Taylor was asking my sister Darcy about Africa while Violet and Thandie helped my dad whip up more snacks. I introduced Eli to my mother first.

"Mom this is Elijah Goldsworthy."

"A pleasure to meet you Elijah. How do you two know each other?"

"Well actually Mrs. Edwards your daughter and I are dating."

"Oh...dating. Isn't it a little soon?"

"No mom it's not… Eli's wife died the same day as Blake and we've been helping each other."

"Well… as long as you and Violet are happy I'm happy. Mr. Goldsworthy you'd better take damn good care of them… I presume Taylor and Thandie are your children?"

"Yes maam."

"They are adorable. Just adorable. Violet talks about them all the time! She says they are her best friends. You know they remind me of the way Clare and Darcy used to act when they were younger. Clare was sweet and Darcy was spicy."

"Mom."

"Well it's true."

The introduction with my mom went well. That was the biggie. Since she liked Eli my dad would automatically like him. After that was done we mingled more and we ended up sitting beside my sister Darcy.

"Well Eli… you passed the test. You can date my little sister…if you can keep up with her."

"What is that supposed to mean oh lovely big sis of mine?"

"It means you are unpredictable."

"Oh no I'm not."

Eli chuckled at my sister and me bickering. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Violet was also enjoying herself; I just wish it wasn't with the homemade Christmas candies. I'm going to be up half the night with her once the sugar rush hits!

When all the guests started to leave I helped my mom and sister clean up while my dad, Eli and the girls star gazed with the family telescope.

"Clare does he really make you happy or is this just some…rebound?"

"Mom he makes me happy. Violet loves him and the girls are best friends."

"I know but honey… how did it happen?"

"Well… I tried to hold this in but I guess you could know too. Blake was cheating on me with Eli's wife… They sold drugs together, got multiple abortions and when they died that night they were leaving us."

"How do you both know that's what was happening?"

"Their journals… I felt like I was going to die and Eli was the only person I knew who felt exactly the same way. Since we both know how bad this…dishonesty hurts I know it will never be an issue in our relationship. Not that or domestic violence."

"You don't mean…"

"Blake used to beat me mom."

My mom and Darcy hugged me in the kitchen. Their warmth made the sorrow go away. Another part of me felt free and I could once again exhale. When the hug dispersed everyone wiped their tears. My mother grabbed my hands and looked me in the face.

"For what it's worth Eli is a perfect gentleman and I approve… he and his girls are lovely."

"Thanks mom."

Well that's out of the way, I just wonder what his parents will feel about me….

**Reviews? Thanks! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eli**

"And then the little elf walked into the toy house to see that Santa was there….unhinged and eating a sundae made of Mrs. Clause's grinded body that was topped with Rudolph's bloody red nose…still aglow…the little elf got closer, and closer and then….AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Okay so maybe that story was a bit too much for them. I probably should have waited until they were older but hey, it's the holidays. Plus all this fear will make them sleepy. The girls went and hid under the coffee table while Clare came back into the room with marshmallows to roast on the fire. So far this holiday is off to a great start.

My dad came into the door with the Christmas decorations he and my mom bought from home. We all started trimming the tree. It's a nice Christmas Eve and this year I don't have to look around to see Julia sneakily talking on the phone or looking dreary. I looked over to Clare who was trying to coerce the children to come out from under the table. One by one they all crawled out and started putting the decorations they made earlier onto the tree.

"Who wants hot chocolate?"

Everyone raised their hand so I went into the kitchen and started making a pot of it. My mom came into the kitchen as well. She had a stern look on her face. This can only mean one thing…she wants to have a heart to heart.

"Son."

"Cece."

"You and Clare seem serious."  
>"We sort of…are."<p>

"So you aren't just having wild crazy sex with the neighbor?"

"Cece geez, why so personal? I mean sure we enjoy each other's company in that way but we also enjoy talking to each other and the girls adore her and Violet. In fact it was their idea."

"Well shut me up… I just want you to be happy. Even though I know you loved Julia with everything you had in you, and possibly a little more I sensed how unhappy you were with her. Seeing you now is like seeing you as a kid again."

"How was I as a kid?"

"Carefree and…loosed."

"Oh."

"Now…move aside and let a true hot chocolate master take over this."

"Cece I don't know, I can make a mean cup of cocoa."

"Well my cocoa is vicious… Run along. I will call you when it's done so that you can help distribute."

"Okay."

So I got kicked out of the kitchen, it's not the first time. When I got back into the living room the girls were crowded around Clare listening to her read "Polar Express." I stood against the wall watching them for a while. She seemed to be helping them recover from the shock I provided them with earlier. I was so lost in watching them that I didn't even realize my father standing beside me until he spoke.

"Yeah she's a keeper alright."

"Bullfrog how long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to see you looking at her like a love sick puppy."

"Bullfrog please."

"Look you little brat… Admit it to yourself. You have some strong feelings for this girl and if that's not enough, your girls love her."

"I know."

"So how serious are you two?"

"Well we have a key to each other's houses."

"Ahhhh… that's pretty damn serious. Any titles?"

"We are dating."

"Okay. Well call me when you set the big date."

"Bullfrog what are you talking about? Julia just died about seven months ago."

"I know I know kiddo… I'm just pulling your leg."

**Clare**

Today has been a rather good day. First I went shopping with Cece and we had some one on one time. Of course she grilled me but I can understand why. She wants to see if I'll be right for her son. Later on that day we picked out a Christmas tree, an actual like pine tree from the woods around the house. I've never done the before. It was exciting. I think I was more wired up about it than the girls. Now I'm detangling and drying three little heads of hair so that they can go to sleep in time for Santa to drop off their stuff.

"Clare?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Do you think they have Christmas in heaven, where my mommy is?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Well… I think that everyday there is Christmas."

I heard little sniffles. I turned Taylor around to see that she was crying. I picked her up and I tried to comfort her. Eli walked into the room and saw her so he picked her up and took her out of the room to calm her down. Poor baby…she's probably still realizing that her mom won't be here for this holiday or any other holidays. I hope this thing between me and Eli isn't moving too fast. I don't want Taylor to think I'm trying to move in and just replace her mom.

I stayed in the room until Thandie and Violet went to sleep. A few minutes later Eli came back into the room holding Taylor, she was sleeping. He tucked her in beside the other two and then we crept out of the room quietly.

"I think she's having a harder time that Thandie right now."

"That's okay… her mom died less than a year ago and this is the first Christmas without her."

"Yeah… It is."

"Eli…do you think we are moving too fast? I don't want the kids to feel like I'm intruding and trying to replace Julia…"

"Clare trust me they don't think that. I swear to you…this whole thing was their idea, remember?"

"Oh yeah it was, wasn't it? So you're sure our pace is perfect?"

"I'm positive."

We went to the master suite in the cabin and we jumped into bed. Usually we'd knock boots but tonight we just had some warm eggnog and cuddled while we watched "The Grinch"… he was really a snotty slime ball.

**Eli**

I woke up to screaming and little people jumping on the bed. I looked at the clock; it was only six in the morning. Why are they even awake right now? Clare and I had no choice but to wake up because the girls weren't going to let us lie back down. By the time we made it into the living room where the tree and presents were, the entire family had made it also. Adam's hair was all over his head and his eyes were bloodshot but Fiona looked very put together. I patted my best friend on the shoulder and he shook his head.

"If I didn't love my god children…I'd still be asleep."

"If I didn't love your god children I'd still be asleep but just think… in a few years this will be all yours."

"Oh joy."

My dad counted down then Thandie, Taylor and Violet ripped into their presents. Colorfully decorated paper was being tossed left and right. The piles of ripped wrapping paper and presents nearly paralleled in height. Once all the gifts were opened and lightly played with the three little trouble makers realized just how early it was and they went back to sleep, as did the rest of the household. I went back to my bed with Clare and we lay down. I wrapped myself around her and she giggled… after that giggle the next sound I heard was a soft snore. I whispered in her ear "Merry Christmas Clare."

**So I know that was short and I do apologize. Tell me what you thought. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

_So just a warning… A lot will go on in this chapter. It's going to be like an explosion of WTF… enjoy!_

**Clare**

New Year's Eve with my hot boyfriend, and three little party animals. The girls persuaded us to let them stay up late so we did. Its New year's Eve for goodness sake. While we sipped champagne they had sparkling grape juice. We have fifteen minutes until the New Year rings in. There was suddenly a knock at my door. I went to it and there was a couple. The man was white headed and balding on top and the woman was a bleached blonde… she needed a root touch up bad.

"Is Eli here? We saw his car in your driveway."

"Um…yes he is… Eli!"

Eli came to the door looking confused. When he saw the two standing on the porch he looked shocked and a little angry.

"Bob and Barb, what are you doing here?"

"What can't I see my grandkids? After all they are all I have left after my daughter was murdered."

"She wasn't murdered."

"Wasn't she Elijah?"'

"No! It was a car accident and you know that."

"No you know that but I know it wasn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Give me the girls and I'll tell you."

"No!"

"Come on…they need a woman's touch. Bob and I can raise them properly."

"In your grass hut and meth lab? I don't fucking think so…even if you lived in fucking Buckingham you couldn't have my girls!"

"Who's this pretty little diamond?"

"…I'm Clare."

"So you're the new knob rider?"

"No…I'm the new woman in his life. Now get off my porch or I will call the police."

"Whoa…she'll call the police. Oh no better run for cover. Listen peaches… I could do things to that pretty little face of yours to make you figure in children's nightmares."

"And a five minute root touch up could do things for your hair to make you look like a decent person. Get off my fucking porch."

The next events happened so quickly that I barely had time to blink before the catastrophe was in effect. Bob tackled Eli and they busted into the house, knocking things off the wall and crashing into things. Barb started to come for me but I swiftly grabbed my gun from the umbrella pot and I aimed it at her. I shot it in the air twice and all fighting ceased.

"Get out of my house!"

I pointed it at the slimy humans and they scurried out. I closed the door, luckily it still locked. I put the gun away and I went into the room where the girls were. They were hugging each other and crying. Eli and I comforted them. How did this happen on such a perfect night? What the fuck went wrong and why did they want Eli's girls? The girls went to sleep and I asked Eli what the fuck just happened.

"Eli what were they talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Then why was he so sure you did? Why did he want your girls? I'm just trying to make some sense of all this!"

"Clare look I don't know why he wants my girls and I don't know what he meant about Julia's death!"

"Does he think you killed her?"

"No that's ridiculous! Clare why are you accusing me?"

"I'm not accusing you Eli but I had to shoot a gun tonight in front of the kids because of your wife's fucked up parents so excuse me if I'm trying to get some kind of fucking answer's here!"

"Maybe I should just leave."

"…No Eli I don't want you to leave. Please don't go I just…Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"I understand that Clare. But I have to know that you trust me."

"I do…I do trust you."

"Thanks. The guy is crazy…that's all there is to it. They've both been in jail for drugs so many times that their brains are all whacked… I think I might know what this is about Clare."

"What?"

"They must have been in business with Blake and Julia. They must have thought I knew about it too and they must not know that Blake was your husband."

"I am so scared right now…"

"It's o…do you smell smoke?"

"What?"

**Eli**

The smell of smoke started hitting me in the face. I went outside to see that Bob and Barb had set my house on fire. When they saw me they drove off leaving behind a book. I went to try and save my house. I heard Clare calling the fire department and giving them my information. I got my fire hose and I started spraying the affected area. Lucky for me whatever they used to light the fire was weak because I was able to get the flames out before the firefighters got there. Once they did they turned off the gas and inspected the house for further fires. While they did that I sat with a police officer and Clare and I both filed reports on Bob and Barb. While we were talking an officer came into Clare's with a book.

"Excuse me, does this belong to you?"

"No it was theirs but I think they meant for me to have it."

I took the book and then I retold the officer my story. After he'd gotten his notes and the specifics he started asking me questions of another kind.

"Were you even associated with a Julia Goldsworthy?"

"She was my late wife…"

"I see. Could you please come downtown for us to ask you a few questions and Mrs. Edwards you say?"

"Yes…"

"Any relation to Blake Edwards?"

"He was my husband but he died."

"Very well could I see you too?"

"Sure but could we have a few minutes? Our children are asleep in the back and I've just called my best friend to come and take them."

"Very well."

**Clare**

Alli came to the house and when she got there she gave me a consoling hug I fell apart like a water balloon. I wanted to tell her what was happening but I didn't know what was happening. One minute we were having a nice family moment the next two creeps were setting Eli's house on fire and the police are taking us downtown for questioning.

Once Alli left with the girls Eli and I got into the cruiser and sat in silence as we went to the police station. When we got there they immediately got us separated and into interrogation rooms.

"Clare…can I call you Clare?"

"Sure."

"You seem to have had a crazy night. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Eli and I were waiting for the new year with his twin daughters and my little girl… I got a knock at the door and I answered it. This woman and man asked for Eli so I called him to the door and they started saying things about his late wife and then they wanted his daughters for some reason. He refused so they got angry and the guy pushed Eli into the house and they fought, the woman was about to attack me but I got the gun I keep around in case of emergencies out and I shot it in the air to get the guy's attention. Once he saw, well once they both saw that I was armed they left. A few minutes later Eli smelled smoke and he looked outside to see his house on fire and the two in a car in front of it. When they saw him they took off leaving behind that book."

"How do you know Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Well I've known him for years. We… well at the time it was me, my late husband Blake and my daughter moved into the neighborhood on the same day as him and his family. Our girls got along and play on the same soccer team, they go to all the same schools too."

"What's your relationship to him now?"

"We are dating."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since a few months after my husband died."

"What kind of man was your husband?"

"A bad one."

I told him about Blake's abuse and about what I read in his journal from the affair to the pent and the drugs. In the end he told me what was going on.

"We are sorry to have to bring you down here after this but we had to find out your relation to the ring leaders so that we could determine your involvement in this drug ring."

"Drug ring?"

"All you need to know is that if your late husband didn't die, he'd be doing at least seventy years in prison."

"Oh my god."

"Thanks for your cooperating Mrs. Edwards."

**Eli**

I left the interrogation room pissed off. Not at the officers but once again at Julia. Oh and Barb and Bob… Thank goodness they got nailed. I cannot believe Julia was doing all of this dirt. She could have put us all in danger working with the fucking Columbians! We could have all been kidnapped and killed by now and what for? So that she could cheat and get her fucking jollies with Mr. Carrot top! The more I find out about my dead wife…the more I hate my dead wife. I sat in the waiting room until Clare came out. When she did I hugged her and we hailed a cab back to her place. Once we arrived I went into my house to see if the damage was bad. Lucky for me it only hurt the outside.

"What a way to ring in the New Year huh?"

"…"

"This night has been terrible and the girls…they must be so scared."

"…."

"Eli I understand if you don't want to talk but at least tell me so. I don't want to keep blubbering."

"You aren't blubbering I was just too wrapped up in thought to respond."

"Oh."

"It's a new year…new… new…new."

"What's your point?"

"We need a fresh start."

"In what context?"

"A new house, a new city, and a new life just me, you and the girls."

"What?"

"Come on Clare. So much has happened here that I don't even want to walk to the mailbox anymore. We should just move together."

"Eli you should get some rest."

"Is that no then?"

"Eli…you are being irrational right now."

"Why am I so irrational? You shot a gun tonight! My house caught on fire and we got carried downtown for questioning to find out if we were involved or affiliated with the Columbian drug cartel! Thanks to Julia and Blake we probably have FBI files."

"Eli… I get that you want a fresh start but why not just move to a different house in another part of town? Why another city? Our families and friends are here. The girls are acquainted to this place."

"Then that's a definite no. I need to start looking for listings near Vancouver."

"Eli…"

"I'd like to be alone please."

"Fine… goodnight."

**Clare**

I held my tears until I made it to my driveway. Eli is breaking up with me. I feel so stupid crying like some love sick teen but I can't help it. He's one of the best things to happen to me and years and just like that I think I've lost him. Not because he's probably moving but because right now he hates me. He wants to leave his house; I get that but why leave the city so soon? If I were ten years younger without a child then I'd readily agree to move with him. I'd pack my bags tonight and we could leave while the moon was still in the sky but I'm thirty with a child and I can't just uproot her from everything she's ever known. Especially not with everything that's happened.

I looked at the inside of my house and it was a mess. There were muddy tracks on my white carpet, shards of broken glass everywhere and plaster from the ceiling where I fired the shots. I kneeled down and I started picking up the glass with my hands. I cut my fingers but I didn't care. Maybe I'm finally having the nervous breakdown everybody expected me to have months ago or maybe I'm just numb to the physical pain because my heart is aching so. To think, this night started off absolutely wonderful. It was the perfect New Year's Eve. It definitely topped last years, I spent that one alone with only the sound of the wax dripping from the candles to keep me company… I guess it's back to being a lonely widow again. Lonely and miserable but not because I'm mourning the loss of my husband but because I'm mourning the loss of a potentially great love.

When I'd cleaned up as much as I could I went into the bathroom to get a shower. When I came out I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I was overtaken by the smell of a burned meatloaf…right I was cooking meatloaf. I looked at the black lump of cow and I suddenly had to urge to vomit. I only took one step before I blew chunks on my kitchen floor. It bought me down to my knees made tears stream from my eyes.

I ate cheese and grapes instead of a heavy meal then I went to bed. Though I was lying under the covers I couldn't go to sleep on my own so the tears I cried made a lullaby by thumping the pillow…it was a lullaby that put me to sleep.

**Thanks for reading please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clare**

It's been two weeks since me and Eli's fight and we haven't spoken a word to each other personally. The girls still go from house to house and hang with each other. I don't know that they even know we are broken up. Things seem to be officially over. In the mornings when I go to my mailbox if Eli is also outside he will turn his head just to avoid speaking to me! Can you believe that guy! Between his antics and my body turning against me things seem to be going horribly.

I woke up queasy like normal lately. I guess that's to be expected when you are pregnant. I ran to the toilet and threw up. I felt like I was going to die! I sat there for a few minutes to make sure the nausea had passed and then I got up, showered and I got dressed in leggings and a thick sweater. Off days sure are sweet.

I got my coffee and I went out to get the morning paper. Eli was also getting his paper and he turned his head again after slightly giving me the stink eye. I cannot believe him! Before I knew what I was doing I had gathered some of the fresh snow in my hands and chunked it at the back of his head. I realized what I'd done and I covered my mouth with my hands. He turned around slowly and when our eyes met I knew he was coming after me so I ran into the house quickly, narrowly escaping him.

"Edwards open this door!"

"No! You're going to hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you… come on out here!"

"No!"

"Get your ass out here!"

"Well now I'm really not coming out you…butthead!"

"Did you just call me a butthead?"

"Yeah I did and I meant it! I'm not sorry either!"

"Typical."

"Typical?"

"Yeah this is typical of you. No regard for anyone else. You are so selfish!"

"I'm not the one who wanted to just picked up and move across the country!"

"No you just wanted to stay in the madness!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again you royal ass!"

"That's the best you've got Edwards? Ms. Cheerleader… Ms. Sunshine."

"I was on the spirit squad and I'm not Ms. Sunshine."

"Face it babe you couldn't throw a decent insult for your life!"

My anger rose and I ran out of the house. I tackled Eli and we rolled around in the snow. I was genuinely angry but he was laughing the entire time. I started laughing too. I rolled off of him and on my back onto the fluffy stuff.

"I got you out of the house."

"You're evil."

"I am not. I've been trying to get you to speak to me for weeks!"

"Whenever we are at the mailbox you turn your head."

"It's to try and get you to talk to me. I knew it'd come to this."

"You are such an evil genius."

"Well… we aren't moving. I thought about what you said. I was being irrational."

"Yes you were but I understand what you mean."

"So forgive me for being an ass?"

"I'll uh… consider it. Help me up from the snow?"

"Sure."

Eli helped me up and we sat on my porch. Even though I was wet and freezing cold I decided now was the right time to tell him.

"So how've you been these past two weeks?"

"Um…pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh! Violet is sleeping on the inside."

"Clare you are pregnant?"

"Yeah I found out a week ago."

"You didn't feel like it was important to tell me this?"

"You weren't talking to me."

"You could have told me still. I wouldn't have had you tackling me like some football player."

"Eli please don't be upset. I was going to tell you I just… Had to find the right way to do it."

"So a baby huh? How far along are you?"

"Two months. That gives us seven months to prepare… Now we have to have a legitimate argument about moving."

"Eli I don't want to leave the city."

"Yeah now…neither do I but I do want to leave this neighborhood and that house."

"It's understandable but what are we going to do? Do we get married, live together but don't get married, don't live together at all, get married but live separately… I am soooo confused right now!"

He got on one knee in front of me and he grabbed my hand while looking me directly in the eye. I didn't know what to expect until he just blurted it out.

"Clare Edwards… I do not have a ring but I want to ask you to marry me and we can have a shotgun wedding and move into a new house away from Mrs. Jester and her gang of merry idiots."

"Well I don't know. You called me Ms. Sunshine."

"I take it back."

"Just one more thing… I already know the answer to it but I just need confirmation."

"Okay."

"Viole…"

"Hold the phone. I already know what you are going to say. I promise to treat Violet as my own and in the horrible event that something happens to you, I promise to raise her. I'll love her like she's my own daughter."

"I promise to do the same for your girls."

"So… I can call my mom and tell her I'm getting married?"

"Yes… you call your mom, I'll call mine, we'll go pick out the rings and throw a dinner party tonight."

"That sounds great! Wait wait! The girls!"

"Oh right! Well…it's Saturday."

"Yes its Saturday and they are sleeping so...aw hell lets wake up the girls."

I went into the house and Eli went back to his. I went into Violet's room and I opened the blinds. It was cloudy outside so that didn't really do much. I sat on the bed and I tickled her nose. She covered her face with the pillow. I moved the pillow and her eyes popped open.

"Mooommmm it's Saturday!"

"I know its Saturday but I have big news."

"What?"

"How would you feel about… me and Eli getting married?"

"You and Eli are getting married!"

"Yes!"

"Yayyyy! I have to go over and celebrate with Thandie and Taylor."

Before she could even get her socks on there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Thandie and Taylor ran in and hugged me, then they hugged Violet. The volume went up by a thousand in the room as the discussed the exciting news.

Eli and I just smiled at each other. We went into my room and the girls went into Violet's. I got my phone and I dialed up my mom's number. I put it on speakerphone. She answered after three rings. She sounded as chipper as ever. Then again…she does wake up at five every morning no matter what.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Edwards."

"Oh hi Clare and Eli…. What's going on?"

"Well mom Eli and I have an announcement. We are getting married."

"And having a baby."

"Oh my goodness! What a lovely surprise! Three more grandbabies! What a wonderful announcement!"

"I knew you'd be happy about this mom."

"Oh… I have to tell your father. How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Two months! We have six months to throw together a baby shower. When will you be married?"

"Um…we haven't set the date."

"Well you know, Valentines is on a Saturday this year… A love themed wedding."

"Mrs. Edwards I think that's lovely."

"Wonderful! Well now… I must be off. I have many people to tell."

"Okay... Goodbye mother."

"Toodles."

**Eli**

Things have been good and crazy today. I'm getting married and Clare is pregnant. I need a celebratory drink! After hanging up with Clare's mom we called Cece. She picked up on the second ring.

"Baby boy! So good to hear from you. How are my girls?"

"They are great mom."

"Hi Cece."

"Clare! Is that you? How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Mom, Clare and I have news… We are getting married."

"And we are pregnant!"

"Ahhhhhhh! Bullfrog! Eli and Clare are pregnant and having a shotgun wedding isn't that wonderful!"

I heard my father's mumbles in the background. My mom was hysterical and Clare laughed at her hysterics. We invited them to our get together and Clare invited her parents. Then we went down the line inviting our other friends and relatives.

After we were done I took Taylor and Thandie back to my place and I got them dressed. Clare and Violet also got dressed and then we hopped into Morty. There are at least a million jewelry shops in this city and Clare chose a little hole in the wall shop.

"Clare this is where you want a ring from?"

"Yes."

"Why here?"

"This is where my grandmother had my cross necklace made before…before she passed."

"Mommy you mean Granny Edwards?"

"Yeah baby… granny Edwards. Eli I just…"

"I get it. Here it is then…"

We went into the shop and I must say looks are deceiving. The inside was brightly lit and organized. It had all the class and stock of Zales or Jared. We started looking around. The lady asked us if we needed help but it really didn't take long for Clare to find the ring she wanted. It was a silver solitaire and it did look good. It wasn't the cheapest but I don't really want her ring to be cheap.

**Clare**

When I found the perfect ring I did something I've been meaning to do for a long time. I pulled out the rings Blake gave me and I tried to sell them to the shop. The news I got about the jewelry he got me was shocking.

"Oh honey these rings are as fake as Nicki Minaj's butt cheeks. I wouldn't be surprised if the guy got them out of a gumball machine. I don't even think this is cubic zirconium."

"Well mother fucker! That slimy little piece of shit!"

"Ohhh mommy said a curse."

"Sorry girls. Sorry Eli… I just."

"I get it Clare… It's okay. Just know that this ring is real."

"Yes it is and it's beautiful."

**Eli**

After we left the jewelry shop I felt several thousand dollars lighter and Clare had a glow. We went to the grocery store and she bought food for the shindig. I got dragged to the cereal and candy sections of the store by the girls.

"Now Mr. G"

"Violet you can call me Eli now…"

"Well Eli… now that you are marrying my mom you should know a few things about her. She hates asparagus. She's afraid of hailstorms…"

"Hailstorms?"

"Yeah hailstorms. They make her anxious and panicky…she sometimes likes to sit on the kitchen counter and him while she eats marshmallow cream and _The biggest loser_ makes her cry like a baby."

"Thanks for the information Vi."

"You're welcomed…now Eli what's the chance you'll hook me up with some of these Now and Laters?"

"Knock yourself out."

The girls got their candy and we went outside and sat on the bench while Clare shopped. They sang a song that simply went "eat some now, save some for later" while they ate the chewy candies. I stole one from all of them and I got attacked. Just as I was in the middle of getting mauled by three little girls Clare rolled the buggy out and just shook her head at us.

I helped Clare load everything into the car and just before taking off I reached over and I kissed her on the cheek. The girls sniggled and Clare and I looked back at them. They stopped immediately only to start back.

"You three are nothing but trouble."

"But dad you love us anyway right?"

"What choice do I have?"

**So I know that chapter had a lot going on but it kind of fit Eli and Clare's relationship. They don't really take their time with . Thanks for reading please review… Suggestions and questions welcomed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eli**

"But Eli the kids need a big yard to play in!"

"Well not that big! I'm sorry but unless you are going to be the one mowing it every two weeks the deal is broken."

"You are just…an ass."

"I'm an ass?"

"Yes you are."

"Well you're… not a very nice person right now."

"I cannot believe you just called me a bitch!"

"Sidney! Sidney you heard me! Did I call her a bitch?"

"Well no…bu…"

"Eli how about you just make all the decisions. You be in charge you dictator."

You can't win for losing with Clare lately. I'm chocking it up to the fact that she's full of pregnancy hormones. She's been really sensitive and confrontational though, particularly during this house hunting process.

I watched her go out to the car and sit there pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. Great, now I'm in the doghouse. The house is nice but the yard is just too big. If only there was a way to compromise with her.

"Sydney what would you do if you were me?"

"Well the house is a steal plus nobody died in it and it's in tip top shape…move in ready. The yard is big with plenty of room to build onto the house or make…a man-shed."

"A man-shed?"

"Yes…they are becoming more popular these days."

"Well…this is a good deal. Make the offer."

"Great. By tomorrow I will have the offers for your two houses and the paperwork if the owner accepts the price."

"Thanks Sydney."

I went outside and Clare was sitting in the car. She wasn't pouting anymore but she was being nosy by looking through my glove compartment. I went up to Morty and I knocked on the window. She jumped and rolled it down.

"Yes your highness?"

"Quit your bellyaching… We're getting the house hopefully."

"You chose this house?"

"Yes."

She started crying and boohooing. I tried to get some sense out of her but she was crying too hard. When she did calm down I was finally able to decipher some of the words she was saying.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you! I know you don't want this house! I'm just a big fat bully! I'm a bad person!"

"You aren't a bad person Clare I was just thinking about future laziness. You were right and I was wrong. The kids will love it. I'm…an ass."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

We kissed and made up. I know we will probably be fighting again in ten minutes but it's the reconciliation that's the sweetest. Once Sydney told us the owner accepted our offer we made a time to sign the papers. Everything is packed up except for the essentials. We decided to pack up the unimportant things before everything else so when the time did come it would be easy to move. Thank goodness for places like POD storage service.

I looked at the clock. It's time to pick up the girls from school. I parked Morty in my usual space and I started grading papers. Clare knitted something for the baby, or maybe it was something for the girls. She's been knitting a lot lately. Knitting and planning the wedding are her hobbies when she isn't tending to the flock or working. Her stomach is getting big but that's normal for five months. During the last doctor visit we found out that we were having a boy. It will be good to have a little fella to pass down all my dating tips and stuff to. Maybe I could even coach his little league football team…no hockey! The sport of the nation. I am pumped about this.

"Eli must you grade them so harshly?"

"I have to this time Clare. I'm being more than fair. They didn't read what I've been telling them to read for two class periods. If I don't punish them for their laziness they won't ever learn."

"I know but maybe they had emergencies."

"They could have emailed me."

"Maybe they were scared."

"Clare nobody is scared of me."

"Oh. Well I tried to help them. I'm sorry again for being a drama queen."

"You're pregnant. It's what you do. I get it and I accept it."

**Clare**

The girls came out. Violet and Thandie were trying to console Taylor. I got out of the car to try and see what was going on. Eli followed me. Once the girls spotted us they got hysterical while trying to tell us what happened. I didn't catch any of it.

"Girls one at a time."

"Mom Rachael is out of control! She told...she told Taylor that…"

"She told her that our mommy died because wanted a vacation from Taylor and then her and her friends…what happened next Thandie?"

"They all crowded are and pushed me and said 'your mommy's a mummy' over and over!"

"Did you tell the teacher?"

"Yes… She didn't do anything."

I turned around to look at Eli. His face was the color of ketchup and he looked dark. I didn't know what was going through his head but it definitely was not good.

"Clare take the girls for icecream okay?"

"But wh…"

"I'll be fine. I'll call you."

"Okay. If you get arrested…"

"Adam knows how to bail me out."

"Okay."

**Eli**

I went into the school, and I slammed the front door so hard that the glass cracked. They never want to punish these little fucking bastards at this school! I went to the principal's office and I started raising hell. I was surprised and somewhat delighted to see Mrs. Jester, Rachael's mother, in the office as well.

"Mr. Goldsworthy. I was just speaking to Mrs. Jest…"

"Well now you are speaking to me but Mrs. Jester you stay too because this issue involves that little bitch you are raising!"

"I beg your pardon."

"Beg for it all you want to you stuck up cunt you ain't getting it! Mr. Herron I want her daughter expelled from this school!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Her daughter is constantly teasing other kids and today she and her friends ganged up on my daughter and told her my late wife died because she wanted a vacation from her and they chanted 'your mommy's and mummy' while they blocked her in and pushed her!"

"Impossible. My darling wouldn't do such."

"Your darling is always doing such Mrs. Jester. Mr. Herron either you do something about this or I will. I will talk to every news station and put this school on the map for bullying."

"You wouldn't."

"I would…familiar with a woman named Ellie Nash? Yeah…she's my cousin. Bullfrog from Kix 100…my father. I will bust this shit up and I know you have the file of incidents."

"Derrick."

"Oh shut up Sophie! You've raised a brat and now she has us all in hot water! Mr. Goldsworthy we have no proof."

"It happened on the playground… Rewind the video."

He rewinded the video and lucky for us it catches sound and images. Mrs. Jester looked like she was going to pass out. Seeing it actually happen made me even more pissed. Even though they will be transferring I still want that little Jester of a joke gone.

"Well…now that the evidence is in front of me… Mrs. Jester starting immediately your daughter is indefinitely suspended..."

"Ah ah…"

"I mean…expelled from this school."

"Stamp the record."

"What?"

"Stamp it right now so that I can see it!"

Principal Herron complied and he filed it. Mrs. Jester looked like she was going to explode. I stormed out and she chased after me. Her plastic payless pumps were clicking louder and louder with every approaching scuffle.

"Who in the hell do you think you are you punk rock wannabe?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are PTA president? Maybe if you spent less time baking cookies and planning meetings you'd be able to teach your child to be a decent person! Your kid had this coming and if you don't teach her to be better life is gonna kick her in the ass and push her in the snow."

"You know, your girls are ingrates with bad manners."

"And your daughter is a bitch with a cold heart. Plus she's ugly…looks just like her mother. Fuck you and go to hell."

I stormed out the door and when I got there Clare was parked in the same space and the girls were eating icecream. I sobered up from my anger and I went and got behind the wheel. Clare giggled a little. I guess she knows what probably happened in there. I decided to tell the girls the good news.

"Girls Rachael got expelled."

"Yay!"

"Eli how'd you do it?"

"I acted a fool."

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Eli**

Moving day is finally here! I'm kind of excited to be driving the moving truck, I'll admit it. We loaded the boxes of our last few possessions into the vehicle and then Clare and I done a final sweep of our houses.

"Everything all clear over there?"

"Yes… What about in your house?"

"Yeah…Now let's go."

We got to the new house. The one with the huge backyard and we started unloading boxes. Luckily our family and friends met us there to help. With all the hands we had on deck loading boxes in didn't take that long and unpacking wasn't that gruesome either. The girls were hyper and running around the house figuring things out and exploring. They liked the fact that all of their rooms were connected by a little door. It's going to be like a twenty four hour sleepover.

Once every box was taken to the appropriate room and all the heavy stuff was unloaded our helping hands left. We'll have to throw them a party or something. Clare started putting up the home décor stuff but her huge bump was giving her trouble.

"Here let me get that."

"Thanks. These walls seemed a lot less tall when we first bought the house."

"You were two months less pregnant. I don't want to hear a peep out of you though because you cursed me out so that you could get this house."

"I didn't curse you out."

"You called me a royal ass."

"Sorry."

"Water under the bridge. How is my boy today?"

"Rowdy."

"Well boys will be boys.

She sat down holding her back and looking pained. I sat beside her trying to see what the problem was.

"Clare are you okay?"

"Yes…I just remembered that I have to go dress shopping tomorrow for the wedding and rehearsal dinner."

"That should be fun."

"You're being funny."

"Sorry…"

"I just know I'll look like a fast pig in a blanket. I'll look like a big marshmallow!"

"You will not. You'll be beautiful."

"You always think I'm beautiful."

"Because you are Clare."

**Clare**

Sitting with Eli was peaceful until I felt the need to get up. I went into Violet's room and she had everything all unpacked and organized. I sat beside her on the bed and I noticed she was crying. She's been depressed lately but I didn't want to pressure her to tell me what was wrong.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Am I gonna be apart of the family like normal?"

"Yes baby…why are you asking that?"

"Well… at the wedding shower I overheard some lady named Aunt Wanda saying I was just a red headed stepchild. Am I going to be different mommy? Do I have to change my name too?"

"Well you are redheaded and a child but that's the only truth to that sentence. You won't be different. We love you all very much and no matter what happens you know you will always be my main girl. No husband can ever change my love for you. Plus Eli, Taylor and Thandie love you very much. Your name… what do you want to do?"

"I like my name."

"Then you can keep it."

"But I don't wanna be the only one different."

"Well how about… we both get a hyphen?"

"What's that?"

"It's where we keep both our names. How does Edwards- Goldsworthy sound?"

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Well great. Now get your funky butt in the tub… tell the other girls to wash too."

"If I wash my hair can you pat it dry and detangle it like always?"

"Of course baby…"

"Oh wait mommy…"

"Yes Vi."

"If we fall on hard times Eli isn't going to sell me as a farmhand in exchange for corn and potatoes is he?"

"No."

"Or to a Geisha house as a geisha or her servant?"

"Violet no again but I doubt that would ever happen…we are in Canada and Geishas are Japanese. He wouldn't sell your for anything in the world and if he ever gets out of line I'll kick his butt."

She giggled before running along to take her bath. Eli's Aunt Wanda is such a bitch! Violet shouldn't have been eavesdropping but it was still wrong of that woman to say something so mean especially when she has no insight whatsoever. I went into the kitchen where Eli was making breakfast for dinner…pancakes, warm syrup, eggs, sausage and hash browns.

"Eli we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"At the wedding shower Violet overhead your Aunt Wanda say something and it upset her."

"Dammit Aunt Wanda. She's always talking. What'd she say this time?"

"She called Vi a red headed step child."

"She's such an old bat! She is not coming to the wedding."

"She's your aunt so she has to come just…could you ask your mom to tell her to tone down her harshness?"

"I can try but she's an old battle ax so it probably won't fair well."

'Thanks baby oh and…could you talk to Violet?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well I think she's getting cold feet about having you as her stepdad. She thinks she'll be different and that if times get rough you'll sell her as a farmhand for corn and potatoes…or as a geisha."

"She's imaginative."

"Yes she is…could you please talk to her though?"

"Sure."

"Are the girls okay…do they need me to talk to them?"

"Well… Taylor is still a little… Yesterday when we were doing the last of the packing she melted down and suddenly didn't want to leave the house because she though Julia might come back and look for her. I talked to her and I calmed her down but I don't think it will be enough. I think she might need to see someone."

"Well my friend Alli is dating a child psychologist… Drew Torres."

"No way, that's Adam's brother. We are buds… That's who I was taking her to."

"Well… I've heard he's good. Maybe I could take her with me tomorrow after dress hunting and I could do something with just her to let her know I'm here for her."

"That will work out perfectly. So you talk to Taylor, I'll talk to Violet and Thandie has a modeling session with world renowned fashion designer, modeling coach and agent Fiona Coyne."

"We may have a star on our hands."

"Help us all."

**Eli**

Clare and Taylor are gone but I don't know how to talk to violet. I'm not good at heart to heart conversations. What can I say that won't sound totally cliché? Maybe I'll just take her somewhere.

"Hey Vi, your choice where do you wanna go hang out?"

"The pretty princess tea room."

"The…really? Why?"

"Because it's my favorite place!"

"Well… okay."

She couldn't have chosen Looney Ben's of Chuckie Cheese? She had to choose this place with all of this…pink and glitter and tulle. Aw man. When we walked into the building I saw some poor guy wearing a tiara and a boa. That will probably be me in a few minutes. At least Violet was happy. She squirmed and jumped the closer we got to the front desk. The cashier looked like Cinderella.

"Well hi there pretty princess. What's your name?"

"Violet and this is Eli…"

"The royal carriage driver."

"Well hello pretty princess Violet and carriage driver Eli. Here are your royal social name tags. You can be seated at the glass slippers table."

"Oh the glass slippers table is my favorite!"

She spotted the table for two. Really? The chairs were pink and tiny. I probably looked like a dark cloud sitting in it with my all black. She ordered blueberry tea and strawberry shortcake for our extravagant tea party. I decided now or never.

"Violet you know you will be an equal part of this family don't you? I would never sell you for corn or potatoes or to a geisha house and you are special."

"Did my mom make you say that?"

"No."

"So I don't have to scrub the floors with a toothbrush?"

"Not unless you go to boot camp."

"Phew…"

"Oh and most importantly I'm not trying to replace your dad. I know all this must be overwhelming."

"I know you aren't trying to replace daddy… Eli do I have to call you father?"

"Father? Nah. Just keep calling me Eli."

"Okay."

I'm glad that's out of the way. She looked a million times more relieved after the chat. Too bad for me the joy didn't last long because a lady came around and placed a shiny tiara on my head with a boa. She even had the nerve to hand me a scepter! I'd like to hit whoever thought up this ridiculous place over the head with this thing.

After eating tea and cake we went to Thandie's modeling lesson. What can I say? The girl has talent. She posed and ripped the makeshift runway. Fiona seemed to be enjoying watching her lesson.

"Eli she is something."

"A star in the making."

"I think she could actually get into print modeling now. Nothing big just a job with this boutique downtown."

"Will it ruin her life?"

"I doubt it."

"Then okay…if she wants to."

"Great. She told me to ask you. She's already agreed."

"Well when is the shoot?"

"It won't be until after the wedding."

"Okay."'

So I have a model, a tomboy and a princess on my hands. Life is going to get a lot crazier.

**Clare**

"Clare I know I saw her dead at the funeral but I feel like my mom is alive. I feel it in my bones."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Taylor is having a worse time coping than I thought.

"You think I'm crazy don't you Clare?"

"No, you aren't crazy Taylor."

"Thanks for thinking I'm not crazy Clare. Clare…are you going me make me wear dresses and paint my fingernails?"

"No."

"What about wear socks with the little ruffles?"

"Definitely not."

"Good. Who told you that?"

"I overheard Aunt Wanda say you should put me in a dress with ruffle socks."

"Aunt Wanda sure likes to talk doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Taylor you know I'd never try to replace your mom right? I just want you to know that and also I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks Clare. Can I get a freezie freeze?"

"Sure… why not?"

I got Taylor her freezie and then we headed back to my car. The movie was okay and the food was good. I just can't help but be concerned about Taylors denial over the fact that Julia is dead. Maybe she does need therapy more than we thought.

After we got home Taylor went to join Violet and Thandie in the back. There was a boa on the kitchen table and a tiara too. There were even some of the boa feathers in Eli's hair. This can only mean one thing.

"You went to the pretty princess tea room?"

"Yes. Why didn't you warn me that such a horrible place existed?"

"Oh I didn't tell you that's her favorite place?"

"No."

"Sorry. How'd the chat go?"

"It went well. Cold feet all gone."

"Well that's good. I'm concerned about Taylor."

"Why?"

"She thinks Julia might still be alive."

"This is serious."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do besides get her help? I feel helpless."

"It's going to be okay… Want some good news?"

"Yes… please."

"We found the dress."

"Really? Let me see."

"No! They are doing a quick alteration since the wedding is in two weeks but you can't see it before the day."

"Why?"

"Because I said so mister! This baby is really kicking today."

"He's a Goldsworthy alright. Causing a commotion even in the womb."

"Well I'm going to get dinner started."

"I'm going to grade these papers."

"Go easy on them."

"I won't."

**Questions, comments, concerns? Review =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Clare**

It's the day of the wedding and I can't seem to stop hitting the snooze button. I know I have to get up and get to Alli's for my beautification but I'm just so tired. My alarm clock went off for the third time and just as I was about to hit the snooze button again Alli along with Taylor, Thandie and Violet busted into my room.

"Get up beautiful bride to be. We figured you'd suddenly become a sleepy head so we bought the glamification and the 'get ready' party over here."

"Great. Just ten more minutes."

"You can sleep under the dryer."

"You have a hair dryer?"

"Yes…it's portable"

"Well okay."

"Good now shower, shampoo, condition and meet me in the living room in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

The hot water hit me and I started to come alive. I washed with my vanilla body wash and I was suddenly completely awake. Even my shampoo is vanilla. It made my hair smell edible. After following Alli's instructions I came into the living room and she started dolling me up. She rolled my hair, put me under the dryer, combed it, styled it and sprayed on a ton of hairspray. By the time she was done I had the up do of a queen. Violet handed me a bowl of oatmeal with eggs in it while Thandie handed me juice and Taylor handed me a spoon and a napkin. They've been really helpful lately. I know they are going to make the best older sisters.

I ate while Alli did the girls hair. Violet was enjoying the star treatment. After I took my last bite of oatmeal the doorbell rang. It was Cece, my mom, Darcy, and Fiona. I greeted them and they complimented my hair. My mother started with her waterworks. She's determined to make me cry today.

When everyone's hair and makeup was done we got dressed. My mom and Darcy helped me get on the dress. It wasn't as poufy as my first wedding dress but it had a little fluff to it. Once I was all zipped up they attached my vein to the little tiara I was wearing and I slipped on my fashionable flip flops. I had planned to wear heels but my feet and ankles are too swollen.

"I walked out and the first thing I saw were the three musketeers all decked out. Violet was doubling as my maid of honor and a flower girl and the twins were doubling as flower girls and Eli's best…little women. Taylor had on a little pant suit which was adorable on her. Thandie and Violet of course opted for dresses. They all looked beautiful. I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they find out the big news… Eli adopted Violet and I adopted the twins.

Alli put the finished touches on my look, careful to avoid dirtying my dress and then I showed the ladies my wedding day look. My mother broke down crying and even Darcy shed a few tears.

"Mom…stop it."

"My little baby is getting married…again and having another baby. I'm just so happy."

She even made Cece start to cry and Alli had to redo their makeup. Moms… they get all emotional and there's nothing you can do with them. Once the waterworks stopped we went to the church. I saw Morty in front of the building. If it wasn't decorated with balloons, window chalk and steamers people might think there was a funeral going on today and not a wedding. None of the guests were here yet because we had to take pictures and have one last rehearsal.

When I got into the church I spotted Eli looking handsome in his tux. When he saw me his eyes lit up and I felt like I could melt. I walked up to him and he pecked me on the lips while rubbing my huge bump.

"You look amazing."

"You do too… in an hour and a half..."

"You'll belong to me, I'll belong to you and we'll both belong to the three stooges."

We chuckled at the reference to our girls. I just can't wait to start my new life! The wedding music started and suddenly the doors of the church opened. It was like I was seeing two ghosts… It was Blake and Julia. Impossible. I would have thought I was seeing things but everybody was frozen in place like somebody had hit the pause button. Taylor was the first to speak.

"Mommy! I knew she was alive!"

"Julia?"

"That's right Eli."

"Impossible…you're de…"

"I'm not dead. I faked it. I'm good at faking."

"Clare aren't you happy to see your husband after this long grueling year. Violet… come hug daddy."

"No! Violet you stay right here! Come to mommy!"

She ran over to me. She was trembling and her face was tear streaked. Everyone was quiet.

"What do you want?"

Blake laughed sadistically while walking a little closer. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't some fucked up nightmare! I clutched Violet tighter while Eli held onto Thandie for dear life Taylor was on Julia's hip. I guess the feeling she had in her bones was right. This is horrible.

"Young man you need to leave right now!"

"Shut up Randall… you know I've never liked you. You and your 'fun' attitude. I think I used to beat Clare a little harder every time I came home from playing golf with you."

I saw Darcy slip out. Good…somebody is calling the police. She got out just in time because after a few minutes they pulled out a gun. Oh my god they are going to kill us all. Isn't this just rich?

"Now…we came here for the kids so…Eli give me Thandie."

"You'll have to pry her from my cold dead fingers. I'm not letting you have her."

"Daddy I wanna stay with you!"

"You will baby…you and Taylor. Taylor come back."

"Taylor don't you move. Didn't you miss mommy?"

"Why'd you leave mom? Didn't you care?"

"Well… mommy and Mr. Blake got into some trouble and we had to leave so that we wouldn't go to jail. I had to make you all think I was dead and he did too."

"Mommy you lied to us and you left daddy alone. He got really sad. You're…bad."

"You don't talk to me that way Taylor! I'm your mother!"

"No! My mommy is dead!"

She tried to run back over to Eli but Julia snatched her arm and spanked her. Eli sat Thandie beside me. I held onto her too. Within a matter of seconds he was over there. I don't condone men hitting women but…she was asking for it. She messed with our daughter. He smacked Julia and I had a feeling he's wanted to do that for a while. Blake pointed the gun at Eli.

"You gonna shoot me Edwards? Do it… I'm not a coward like you. I can dish it out and take it. You…you're a sissy who hides behind suits, guns, blow and this bitch you ran off with."

Blake chuckled evilly before hitting Eli in the face with the gun. Eli laughed and kept taking hits which only made Blake angrier. He can't stand to be defeated. Finally Blake just gave up before kicking Eli in the sides and leaving him bloody and chuckling on the floor.

"I'm sick of playing fucking games! Clare! Hand over Violet, Thandie and Taylor or else I will kill you like I planned to do sooner!"

"Go ahead Blake…kill a pregnant woman."

"It's not my baby."

"Daddy no! I'm not going with you! If you kill mommy I'll hate you forever and when I grow up…I'll… I'll kill you! I want to stay with mommy and Eli! I wish you and Ms. Julia had stayed dead! You came back mean! You aren't my daddy! My daddy was nice to me!"

"Shut up you mouthy little bitch!"

"You don't talk to her like that you limp dick, woman beating son of a bitch! She's my daughter and you won't talk to her that way!"

"She's my daughter too Clare. I remember she was the only thing that would make you stay…after that time I kicked your ass through the house. She was like my little secret weapon."

"You're evil and you deserve what's coming to you…."

"BLAKE EDWARDS AND JULIA GOLDSWORTHY! COME OUT OF THE CHURCH WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DRUG TRAFFICKING, SEX TRAFFICKING, MURDER, BRIBARY, KIDNAPPING, FAKING YOUR DEATH, FLEEING THE COUNTRY, ATTEMPTED MURDER, ASSAULT ON A MINOR AND ARSEN…COME OUT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"You all think you are fucking slick don't you! Calling the cops….well if I'm going to jail them I'm sending all of you fuckers to meet your makers! Children first!"

"Blake what are you doing? Let's just go out there!"

"Julia you shut the fuck up! Which kid is going first?"

"You can't shoot the kids!"

"Shut up Julia dammit!"

"No I won't shut up! We should just turn ourselves in! Why do they have to die?"

"It's Saturday…."

He aimed the gun at Thandie and I moved in front of her, so did Eli. The gun when off but the girls were unharmed. The only person to fall to the ground was Julia. Blake dropped the gun and grabbed his head while he scooped up her suddenly lifeless body.

"Look what you fucking made me do! Julia! Julia! God no! Nooooo!"

The police came in while he held her body to his.

"Blake Edwards you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and do can and will be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford and attorney one will be appointed to you."

I felt like I was going to be sick. We were an inch away from dying…all of us and even my babies were an inch away from dying. How does this sort of thing happen? Why did this happen? This day was almost perfect…no it was perfect and now it's a bad memory etched into my mind. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse a pain in the lower half of my body hit me and blood soaked through my wedding dress.

"My baby! My baby!"

The paramedics were already there so they loaded me onto the stretcher and rushed me off to the hospital. Eli was in the ambulance with me.

"Eli why did this happen? Why is this happening?"

"Clare I don't know just calm down okay!"

"Clare… my name is Clive okay… I need you to breathe and calm down. Your body is in distress and it's creating more problems for the baby whose heart is already distressed."

I tried to calm down but another pain hit me and another gush of blood came. I couldn't help but to be upset so the next thing I know they hooked me up to an IV and the lights of the vehicle started to fade until it was all black.

**Eli**

I'm about to fucking go crazy! I haven't heard anything yet. They've been with her for an hour. Surely they should have heard something by now. This day as been terrible. It's been too much… Blake and Julia coming back from the fake grave they put themselves in… Clare falling ill with the baby… my kids and my family being so close to sure and sudden death. I feel like I could have a heart attack right here and now. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my chest that took my breath away and knocked me to my knees. Several nurses and doctors came to my aid to get me on a stretcher…

**Clare**

I woke up and the first thing I did was look down. My belly was flat. Fear coursed through my body and I wanted to just scream. I know what happened… my baby must have died. I buzzed the nurse and she came in looking chipper. How can she be so happy when my baby is dead?

"Well I've been waiting for you to get up sleeping beauty."

"Is my baby dead?"

"Your baby is fine. He was a little quiet when we first got him out but now he's sounding off like a fire alarm! He's completely healthy and mature. Would you like to see him? I think he wants to meet you."

"Yes."

I couldn't stop myself from crying as she placed the dark haired, chubby baby boy in my arms. He's early…. I don't even have his room fixed yet but he's the best thing to happen all day. My little boy.

"Where is my family and my husband?"

"Your family is in the waiting room. Your daughters were here earlier. That's where the Barbie socks came from and your husband… I have some bad news."

"What? What is it?"

"He's in the cardiac wing. He suffered from a heart attack."

"Eli had a heart attack but…"

"I know he's young and he doesn't appear to have cholesterol problems but stress and panic attacks can take a toll on your ticker."

"Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's stable. They are still running tests on him. My husband is his doctor so I assure you he's in good hands. What happened to you two is all over the news."

"It's been the worst day ever. The baby is the best part of it."

"Well…I have more news. I don't know if it's good or bad."

"Tell me."

"It's the weekend so the guy…he was sent to jail. Prisoners tend to hate people who harm children. They got word that he endangered kids and he was beat to death within his first two hours."

"Oh my god…. The news is bittersweet. I don't know how to handle it. I mourned him once and that was enough. May I see my daughters?"

"Sure."

Violet, Thandie and Taylor all walked into the room and hugged me. I was so happy to see them. They kissed the chubby cheeked little baby and he squirmed in my arms.

"He likes us. We were playing with him while you were asleep. Everybody loves his cheeks. Especially granny Cece and Grandma Helen."

"Are you three okay? I'm so sorry this happened. I'm so sorry."

"Mommy it wasn't your fault. Daddy was just bad.

"This day has just been…horrible. Thandie, Taylor are you okay?"

"I'm sad my mommy is dead again but at least I know she still kind of loved me because she stopped me from getting shot."

"Maybe that made her be able to go to heaven even though she was bad."

"Maybe so."

"Clare is our daddy going to be okay? They won't let us see him."

"I don't know baby… I don't know. Maybe we can ask again in a few hours."

"I'm worried about him.

"Me too."

**Eli**

"Well Mr. Goldsworthy all the signs say that you suffered from a heart attack but looking at your cholesterol and enzyme levels I'm not convinced that you did so I have no choice but to move you from the cardiac wing and into a regular room."

"Good…"

So after being poked and prodded for hours on end they are finally letting me go. Once they wheeled me into the normal room I was able to demand information about Clare. I've been in so many tests and they wouldn't let me ask any questions. I was so worried.

"Nurse how is Clare Goldsworthy?"

"You two are the couple from that wedding day standoff today… I'm so glad that guy got his in the pen."

"Got what?"

"Oh…you know how prisoners hate people who hurt kids? Well they didn't take too well to him and he was killed."

"Wow. How's my wife?"

"She's just fine."

"Is the baby…gone?"

"No he's just fine and healthy. I can take you to see them if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

I got into a wheelchair and I let her roll me to Clair's hospital room where she was sitting with the girls holding a little bundle all swaddled in blue. The only thing I could see from the chair was a crop of black hair.

"Eli I'm so glad you came."

"I'm so glad you are all okay."

I walked over to them and I kissed her and hugged the girls. I picked the little guy up and he squirmed while yawning. His face was chubby and his cheeks were rosy just like Clare's. I held my son and I thanked god that I was still alive and that everyone I loved was still alive. What happened today was horrible. I saw Julia die once and for all. At least she was able to give me one piece of happiness back before her final death. She saved Thandie's life.

**You guys I know that was crazy! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eli**

It's been three months since the incident and since Jr…yeah, we named him after me! We've all been going to family therapy and even though the girls are getting better, it's safe to say that the girls will be traumatized for life, but they will be okay. There haven't been any nightmares or breakdowns and the kids at their new school are actually supportive and think they are brave for having to go through something like that. Life is okay.

Clare went to work and I decided to play hooky for the day so I was stuck watching Chubbs. That's the baby's nickname because he's so chubby. After I fed, burped and changed him for the millionth time we went into the living room to watch some TV. I was in luck because _1000 ways to die_ was running a marathon. On the scenes where the people were all bloody or something Chubbs laughed really hard. I couldn't help but to laugh. He's definitely my kid.

"You think that's funny?'

"AHHHHHHHH ha ha ha ha!"

"You're so silly don't tell your mom I'm letting you watch this. She'd flip!"

He yawned. I guess all the laughing has made him sleepy so I rocked him to sleep and I held him. To think, I was scared he was a goner. We all were. I'm glad he was born okay. Sometimes I think about that day and the only thing that puzzles me is my fake heart attack. Where did it come from? Why did it come and is it wrong to laugh about it?

The girls came into the house talking and Clare came in behind them. She looked beautiful. I got up from the couch with the sleeping baby in my arms. She kissed him on his chubby cheeks.

"Hey what about me?'

"How could I forget about you? You big baby."

When the kiss broke we heard familiar mischievous giggles and there they were standing there.

"Clare and Eli sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!"

"You three are always in cahoots. How was school?"

"It was great and Taylor has a boooooyyfriiiiend!"

"Shut up Thandie I do not! He's just my friend that I play battle with."

"Yes and you are the battle princess and he's your battle prince."

"No it's not like that! Dad make her stop!"

"Alright you two cut it out. Vi how was your day?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah. They served dog meat tacos in the lunchroom today."

"Ah dog meat tacos…"

"Eli…could I get a job, maybe earn some money?"

"Sure… for what Violet?"

"I need money so when you leave me with Adam and Fiona for the weekend Adam and I can play poker! I'm going to take him to the cleaners!"

"Yeah and you probably will. Adam is horrible at poker. How about this? I'll let you three girls help me grades papers and I'll give you ten bucks each."

"Works for me!"

They ran into their rooms and Chubbs stirred in my arms. I took him into our room where Clare was packing for our honeymoon. We ended up not having the wedding and the vendors were so moved by what happened, they gave us our money back. The wedding didn't really matter to me though. All that matters is that according to the law Clare is my wife and our kids are each others.

"Eli what's the chance that I'll get you into a colorful print tropical shirt?"

"These isn't one. Look whose up."

"Hi Chubbs. Hi baby."

**Clare**

Chubbs is the happiest baby known to man. He always smiles when he sees me and the only time he cries is during vaccinations, when he's hungry or when I have to use that little suction thingy to get snot out of his nose. He hates that.

Eli handed me Chubbs and he was still smiling. I kissed his fat cheeks and he drooled on me. I guess that means he likes me. Eli got behind Chubbs acting like he was talking.

"Mommy mommy I need breast milk!"

"Nice try Elijah. You are such a perv…loving to see me breastfeed."

"For a whole five days you will be all mine! From boobs to butt."

"Palm trees and fruity drinks."

"Sand and the ocean. Hawaii here we come!"

I finished packing and then I fed Chubbs. After I got him burped and changed he was ready again to socialize and laugh. The girls came in the room and started playing with the baby. They have been very helpful. They get him dressed and watch him when I have to go out of the room for a few minutes. When I was done packing I took the bag in the living room and I checked that off my list. I'm so grateful to Adam and Fiona for watching the kids here so I don't have to pack up everybody. I'm even happier to be getting away for a while. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is having to churn out five days worth of breast milk. Just call me Betsy the milk cow.

**Eli**

Clare and I put the kids to bed. Each child had a different question about the trip. Mostly they wanted to know what souvenirs we were going to bring them back. We kissed them all goodnight and then we took Chubbs to his crib. We lay him down and kissed his fat cheeks.

"Night Chubbs…"

"Yeah goodnight little man."

He smiled at us and yawned before giving up the fight and going to sleep. He's happy, he sleeps through the night and he's adorable. He must take after me. We went into our room and Clare got into the shower. I started looking at the "things to do" book for Hawaii. She came out and sat on the bed beside me.

"You're sure we can't do it until we get to Hawaii."

"Yes I'm sure… That way it can really seem…honeymoonish."

"Well… you're rarely wrong. So what did you pack?"

"Well I packed the little black number you like, the little white thing I like and a host of other lingerie you haven't even seen."

"Let's catch an earlier flight."

"You're so funny."

"We are going to spend the entire trip under the covers."

"As tempting as that sounds… I may have signed us up for a Volcano tour and snorkeling lessons."

"Well…I guess we actually do have to see the island we are paying all this money to go to. Big Island here we come!"

**Clare**

The alarm clock went off and I jumped up. I showered and changed into the clothes I would be in for the next thirteen hours and then I went into the living room. I double checked everything once more. I checked off me and Eli's list and the list of things to tell Adam and Fiona and all the emergency numbers. I made sure the frozen breast milk I keep on standby was still up there plus the two gallon jugs I filled up last night. Check. I made sure there was money for food and other stuff… Everything seemed to be in order. I went into the girls rooms and they were sleeping. I woke them up one by one and they all sleepily stumbled into the bathroom, coming out completely awake and refreshed. I got Chubbs out of his crib. He was already awake and chewing on his feet. I got him dressed. Adam and Fiona arrived just as Eli was coming out of our room.

"Hi you guys! Thanks again for doing this. Here is a list of everything you need to know including numbers and where important documents are."

"It's really no problem and with me having this baby in a few months, I need all the practice I can get."

"Well I'm sure Chubbs will be a great teacher."

I kissed my baby a thousand times over and he started to giggle. When I placed him in Fiona's arms he was still happy. Eli came out and kissed him too. He also thanked Fiona and Adam. They really are good friends. The girls went out to the car, since we are dropping them off on the way. As I got my bags, purse, passport and traveling jacket I saw Chubbs start to tune up to cry. When I got to the door and opened it he started to squeal. My poor baby!

"Maybe I should…"

"Clare we'll miss our flight."

"Clare go. Fiona and I have got this. Once you are gone he'll be fine."

I got into the hearse worrying about my child. I'm a bad mom. He feels like I'm abandoning him! We dropped the girls off at school and we said our goodbyes to them. After that we were off to the airport. We made it just in time to board the plane. I called Fiona and Adam to check on Chubbs.

"Hello?"

"How is he?"

"Oh Clare he's fine. Once you left he calmed down and now he and Adam are play fighting and Chubbs is winning."

"That's good…that's good. Call my mother if anything goes wrong…"

"Clare I know the drill. Just relax, enjoy your hubby and the tropical weather. Take pictures."

"Sure thing. Goodbye."

Once my conscience was appeased I was able to get excited again. The plane took off and I thought I'd have a heart attack. Eli could sense my fear and he held my hand while giving me a reassuring smile. Once we were in the air it was smooth sailing. We talked, we slept and we ate. I'm glad I made us snacks and I'm even happier that airport security let us bring them through. By the time we landed in Hawaii's airport if felt like another day had begun. We got leid and then we were driven to our hotel. I showered and changed into a tropical sundress and Eli…well I convinced him to put on one of the flowery tropical vacation shirts.

"Where to oh hunk of mine?"

"Well in my book I saw a restaurant called Tommy Bahama's…. "

"Well let's go. I'm starving."

"Me too."

We got to the restaurant and got seated. The first thing I ordered was Crab Calloway. It was delicious. Eli and I shared the dish while we had some drinks. It was a Down-easter for me and a Lava flow for Eli.

"Let me try your drink?"

"No. It's too good to share."

"Oh come on… I'll only take a little."

He reluctantly shared his drink with me and he was right. It was too good to share. I drank more than I intended to. He pulled it away and I busted out laughing.

"Stingy pants."

"I told you. It's just too good to share."

I snuck in a kiss. I intended for it to be quick but we got into the moment. The warm breeze, the drinks, the awesome appetizers… It was making me less tired and more in the mood for romance. We were interrupted when the waiter cleared his throat at our table.

"Oh sorry..."

"Do you know what you'll have for the main course?"

"Clare you go first."

"Okay, I'll have the Tobago tenderloin."

"And I'll have the…Tommy's rib rack."

When the waiter left we went back to having our fun… After the restaurant we had a cab take us back to the hotel. We walked down to the beach and strolled along the shore holding hands. The moon and the stars were out. It was beautiful. We weren't alone on the beach. There was a younger couple um…expressing their love right there on the sand. It gave me and idea. I grabbed Eli's hand and I started running. He followed me, not knowing what I had in mind. I took him to the opening of a cave.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to make love."

"Wonderful."

He kissed my lips while he let his fingers roam through my hair. I unbuttoned the tropical shirt he had on and I placed my lips to his chest and shoulders, kissing them while he kissed my back. His hands explored my body and pulled my dress up until Eli was able to get his hand underneath. He pulled down my underwear and he caressed my clitoris while he kissed my neck, making my river flow vigorously. I moaned out as I approached my first orgasm. When I regained my strength I made a trail of kisses down his chest. I got on my knees and I unhooked his pants. His erect manhood looked at me right in the face. I took him into my mouth, moving his shaft in and out while I payed special attention to his head with my tongue. He hissed under his breath while I massaged his length with my hands and sucked on the tip. He grabbed my hair and clutched it the closer I got him to an orgasm. Suddenly my mouth was filled with his pleasure. I swallowed his essence before getting up from the sandy ground. We started to kiss again. This time with more passion than before. I felt as if I was going to bust open like a hotdog in the microwave. I needed him inside me.

"Take me Eli."

He pulled my panties completely off and he lifted one of my legs up. He entered me and I felt my core clutch around him. The feeling of his length moving in and out of my core, hitting all of my pleasure points made my knees buckle, but he didn't let me fall. With every stroke and moment he bought me closer to bliss and he inched closer too. Then the ecstasy snuck up on me, hitting me and making me lose it. I screamed Eli's name aloud and the evidence of my bliss ran down my legs. Eli was close to reaching this euphoria too. I felt him pulsating inside me and then his essence filled me up. I came again. We kneeled in the sand and hugged each other as we tried to find the energy to walk after being consumed by satisfaction.

"I'm sleepy."

Eli picked me up and carried me back to the hotel. I pressed my head to his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. Once we were back in our room we showered together and air dried before jumping under the covers without any clothes on. We went to sleep that way. This vacation is going to be awesome.

**What did you think? Reviews please =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Clare**

"You're sure they are okay?"

"They are being perfect little angels. You and Eli just focus on making more little Chubbs. He's such an adorable baby. I can honestly say I'm having more problems trying to keep Adam in trouble than I am with your little ducklings."

"Well that's good to hear. You know how to reach me right?"

"Yes now go! Enjoy the island and the sun."

"Okay Fiona. Bye."

"Bye bye."

I looked over at Eli who was still sleeping. Last night was amazing! I don't think I've ever done anything so wild and adventurous in my entire life. I lay back in bed next to him and he jumped.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah but its all better now. Look at that view. That isn't just a painting is it?"

"I'd say not… people are moving in it."

"Righteous. What's on the agenda today?"

"Well I ordered us room service. Coconut pancakes with brown sugar syrup."

"That sounds yummy but you know what I really had an appetite for?"

"What?"

"You!"

He rolled over onto my, stripping the covers off to expose my naked body. He hungrily attacked my body, kissing my breasts, suckling my nipples and tickling my tummy. He made a trail of kisses from my breasts down to my core where he helped himself. I became Clare, the all you can eat buffet. He sucked on my clitoris, while devouring my juices. I moaned out from the pleasure coming from the most concentrated nerve ending in my body. I grabbed his hair without realizing it and while his tongue flickered across my pearl I yanked it. He hissed between his teeth but then let off a soft chuckle. He grabbed my hands and held then while he darted his tongue in and out of my anxious, waiting core. I was an inch away from cumming when he stopped and entered me. I was on a continuous high. It was like freefalling. Every stroke made my stomach flip and gave me shivers and when I finally did hit the ground, a beautiful explosion occurred. Eli came after me and we lay on the bed feeling exhausted and energized all at the same time. He kissed my neck and rolled off of me. We cuddled up and watched the view from out room until the food came, then we chowed down.

After having breakfast and making love two more times we decided to get out of the room. I showered and put on one of the million tropical sundresses I bought with a bikini. Eli put on black swim trunks with a white tank top.

"Whoo baby! Shake it for mama!"

"Stop it Clare, I'm going to put on pants if you're going to treat me like a piece of meat."

"I'm sorry baby… forgive me?"

"Well… I suppose I could. Come on, we can't be late for the volcano tour."

The tour of the flowing, orange, super hot lava was interesting and scary all at the same time. Eli and I made sure to take plenty of pictures for the girls. The tour took a couple hours, and that was long enough to be in a helicopter. When our feet were firmly planted on solid ground again we went to a bar and grille by the beach. This time we both got pina colada's and grilled chicken dishes. We were hungry but we had other needs to satisfy.

Chubbs is a good baby and the kids are great but they are still very demanding and that doesn't leave much time for romance between Eli and I. We can get pina colada's and grilled chicken on rice anywhere….but once we get back home who knows when we will have the chance to make wild crazy love like this again? I mean sex isn't altogether cut out but it's more restricted. We can't be that loud or loose for fear of waking the little people but once we get into that hotel room, the neighbors are gonna know our names…Usually I'm the noisy one but I'm going to make Eli scream.

We busted into the hotel room, my legs wrapped around his waist and he tossed me on the bed while he closed the door. I pulled him down to me on the bed and I ran my teeth across his neck, at his Adam's apple. He jumped and made a strange sound. This is going to be fun.

"Goldsworthy I am going to make you scream."

"Oh yeah, wanna place a little bet?"

"I know better than to place wagers with you because you cheat."

"Scared of losing aye?"

"I'm not folding honey."

I climbed on top of him and I practically ripped the white tank top off of his body. I placed soft kisses on his neck, down to his chest where I then gave his man-nipple a slight bite. He made the weird noise again only louder.

"That was almost a scream."

"No it wasn't… you want a scream, I'll show you a scream."

He flipped me off of him so that he was on top. He took the sundress off and removed my panties while he devoured me more aggressively than he's ever devoured me before. It was hard to stop myself from vocalizing. I found myself backing away from Eli's magnificent mouth but whenever I did he pulled me back down.

"Can't take it huh…go ahead and _cum_…"

"No I'm not fol…"

"You're not what?"

"I'M NOT FOLDING!"

"That was a scream."

"That doesn't count!"

"If you say so."

Eli did make me cum and I narrowly managed to keep from screaming. He released my thighs from his grip and he smiled at me slyly as I rose up.

"You are so cocky that it's cute."

"And you are so cute it's sexy."

He lay back on the bed and I lay down with my face within meeting distance to his…length. I propped myself up on a pillow and I took his girth into my hands. I ran my hands up and down the shaft admiring it and when I was certain he wasn't expecting it I gave a medium "nibble" to the head of his penis.

"OH SHIT!"

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Sorry…did it hurt?"

"No… it just took me by surprise. A little warning would have been nice Clare."

"I got you to scream…."

"Fuck me."

"Don't worry I plan to."

The crooked smile I've grown to love so much spread across his face and he rose up and turned me around. I love his initiative. He started pleasuring me again with his tongue while I um…serviced him as well. I sucked the shaft of his largeness while I used my hands to work with what couldn't fit into my mouth and his "beans", meanwhile he was humming what sounded like "the song that never ends" while he applied gentle suction to my clitoris. I was the first one to break as always. I let out a muffled moan with his hugeness still filling my mouth. Soon Eli was breaking too but the night didn't end there.

I eased myself onto his girth while I held onto the headboard for stability. I bounced up and down on his largeness, coming closer to another orgasm with each move I made. Eli held my waist and palmed my breasts while I rode him backwards…. I heard his low grunts and subtle growls as our pleasure grew.

"Turn around Clare; I wanna see your face."

I turned around to face Eli and he took control, placing me on the bed with my legs above my head. I was delightfully helpless and prisoner to him but I loved it. Our vocal sounds of lovemaking and the sound of our skin making contact were the only things to be heard. Every stroke from Eli left my core clenching and grasping for more of his length. Then the familiar feeling hit and the pressure started to build up inside of me. Suddenly my essence was rushing from my body like water from a faucet and I was yelling out Eli's name at the top of my lungs. He followed me in suite a few minutes later. It was lucky that we did finish then because they sent an employee to ask us to quiet down. I'll bet the neighbors at least know Eli's name now.

**Eli**

"So you got your wish you evil little woman…you made me scream."

"Well it's not fair that I'm always so vocal and your orgasm is always calm, cool and collected."

"Clare that's my personality."

"I know…I know."

This honeymoon is starting out great and tonight has been awesome. The volcanoes aren't the only things that got to explode on this island tonight. After we made love we showered together and had some pancakes at one in the morning. Clare went to sleep soon after but I couldn't so I watched her slumber. The moonlight made her skin shimmer and it gave her hair a certain glow. She looked beautiful, but she really looks beautiful under any light.

I went onto the balcony and I had one of the beers from the mini bar. I thought about my life as of now. It's perfect. I have great kids, a wonderful wife, a nice house, awesome family and friends with an okay job and my best friend as a car…. While I'm starting over with every other aspect of my life I'm realizing something. Teaching doesn't really fulfill me anymore. It seems like I've lost myself in grading my students' stories and I've forgotten to write my own. I used to have dreams of becoming a writer and I refuse to believe that those dreams can't be reached.

I got my laptop from the luggage. I never thought I'd be pulling this thing out on vacation but I'm inspired right now. I started writing just off the top of my head. It was a thriller with romantic themes. I guess all my pecking at the keyboard woke Clare up because she walked over to me wrapped in the bed sheet.

"What are you doing up baby?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago… I'm starting to book I've always wanted to write."

"That's great Eli! What's it about?"

"A serial killer."

"No love at all?"

"Of course he falls in love Clare. Each victim is a new love for him."

"No I mean like in love with one person who he doesn't want to kill."

"Oh…yeah that too. I have a good feeling about this."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Sixty five pages, single spaced."

"You have been a busy boy while I've been asleep. Look at the moon and ocean. Aren't they beautiful?"

"You're beautiful."

She sat beside me silently staring at the scenery while I went on to pound out another forty pages. I really have a good feeling about this story. Right now it's all passion. I can spell check later.

**So what do you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eli**

"No! I don't want to feed the eels! They bite your fingers off!"

"Sir yes they have been known to be rather aggressive when it comes to sausages."

"I'm not doing it! How do I know they won't gnaw off my digits and try to eat my penis?"

"Well sir…"

"That's right. I'm not getting in there with them! Take me to another location."

Clare sniggled while I threw the temper tantrum with our snorkeling guide. This guy had the nerve to try and make us snorkel with Moray eels so that we could feed them. Hell no, they've got the wrong one! I'm not getting in there. He took us to another location, this time it was to look at some fish. Now this is acceptable. We put on the gear and went into the water with him guiding us. Clare and I held hands as we watched the school of fish shimmer in the clear light of the ocean. One little fish lingered behind and it looked at us, Clare reached out to try and touch the little fish and it swam away quickly.

The rest of the tour went great; we saw some more fish and coral reefs and even a snake, which creeped Clare out. That's when we left the water. After bidding out tour guide goodbye we went back our hotel.

"Eli we were so close to death! We were so close to that sea snake!"

"Yeah I know… he wasn't gonna bother us though."

"He was! He was looking right at me!"

"Snakes can't even see that well!"

"Well he was doing that tongue thing! Eli I'm still creeped out! Check the room! I think I heard a hiss!"

There were no snakes, centipedes or spiders in the room or in our bed. When I was done doing that she relaxed and fell back on the bed. Tonight is our last night in paradise and to be honest I'm ready to get back to real life. This book I started working on it still coming along great. It's amazing how much you get done when you are on a creative rampage and hopped up on liquor from the mini bar.

I assisted Clare in washing out clothes and then packing things up in the luggage. After all the "chores" were done we had the cabby take us to a restaurant of his choosing. The food was good.

"Ready to get home to the three musketeers and Chubbs?"

"Yeah…. I am. Gosh I'm such a parent."

"Yes you are Mister. So what after this?"

"Let's take one last walk on the beach."

"That sounds perfect."

After getting our bellies full we caught a cab back to the hotel and we strolled along the beach holding hands.

"Eli while I'm thinking about it I just want to say that… I'm happy."

"Me too."

**Clare**

We knew we were back home when the cool wind hit us in the face. Hawaii was nice but it was time to come back home. We got our luggage and went to Morty who was faithfully waiting in the airport's parking lot. Even though I was almost too tired to blink, I couldn't help but laugh at Eli grumbling over the outrageous cost of parking.

Home smelled like chicken tenders and chocolate cake which I suspect Fiona and Adam let the girls eat the entire time we were gone. We were welcomed home to a loud hello and a happy baby.

"Mom I beat Adam at poker!"

"Violet you're gambling already? Where did I go wrong?"

"What did you bring me?"

"You're just so sure I bought you something back aren't you?"

"Yes!"

I handed the girls the little turtles made out of seashells I got for them and Eli handed them our digital camera. Taylor hooked it up to the television and we all viewed the pictures. After the pictures were all shown we let Adam and Fiona get back to their normal lives and we thanked them. Chubbs just smiled at us and drooled. I'm glad that hasn't changed. While I wiped his chin the girls drilled Eli.

"Dad you know a phone call would have been nice! We have a million things to tell you."

"Well start at the beginning Taylor and try not to be too hard on me. Paradise makes you forget all phone numbers."

"Well first I have to tell you that Thandie got into a fight afterschool with this guy named Corbin and she made him eat dirt!"

"Really…"

"Yeah and I've been a perfect angel."

"No she hasn't dad she's lying! She's tried to kill Boo, the neighborhood cat!"

"Dad that's not true! I was trying to give him a haircut! You see how rough he looks! Who will want to adopt him with fur like that? I was doing the guy a solid."

"Girls please calm down… Thandie, stop beating people up, Taylor, if you want to get the cat groomed then we should probably take him to a vet. I'll look into it and Violet…what have you been up to?"

"I made two hundred dollars this week!"

"What!"

"Yeah! I told you… I beat Adam in poker."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Violet made two hundred dollars just by playing Adam in poker! Either he must be really bad or she must be really good. I can't believe my baby is a gambler. While Eli and I were catching up with the girls interesting lives Chubbs started to get angry. He squirmed and turned red. I know what this means… he is hungry. I got him a bottle from the fridge and I warned it. One the milk hit his tongue all whimpering stopped. While I fed him he grabbed onto a clump of my hair like he always does and he went to sleep that way.

Eli got the girls bathed and he got out their clothes for school. I put the baby to bed and then we both kissed all the little ones goodnight. When we told Taylor goodnight she asked me to stay.

"Clare can I talk to you?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Dad… this is private."

"Okay. Sorry…"

Once Taylor was sure Eli was gone and wasn't listening in on our conversation she went on with what she had to say.

"Clare I missed you this week."

"Well I missed you too Taylor."

"You know I've been doing some thinking. You're legally our guardian and you take care of us and you're not mean to us…. Can I call you mom? Now Clare I know it might be a little early in our partnership but when it's there it's just there."

"First off… You are so much like your father and second, of course you can call me mom Taylor. You don't have to feel forced or anything though."

"Clare now there's no backing out of this. You're stuck with me…for life."

She hugged me and I hugged her back. I feel so loved right now. Not that I don't already feel loved this just…makes me feel extra loved.

**Eli**

After getting the boot from Taylor's room I was heading to mine when Violet called me into her room. She was sitting at her little "tea time" table with her hands folded. This just reminds me so much of the godfather.

"Violet? What's up?"

"I called you here today to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Okay… I'm all ears."

"I have 250$... There are horses for 500$."

"Where do I come in?"

"Every year in this state called Kentucky…there are races…horse races."

"Go on."

"Eli, there's a train heading to the station."

"What?"

"Go in half with me to get a horse, we'll train it and win the races."

"Violet we aren't even zoned for a horse."

"Look… sometimes you have to dig through the coal to get to the diamonds."

"Goodnight Violet."

"We could be rich!"

"Goodnight Violet."

"Aw come on Eli! This would be a great investment! You could get Clare a fur coat."

"Did you just call your mother by her first name?"

"Just forget that ever happened…look my point is."

"The point is that you have school in the morning. Goodnight, no horses, no betting, no mafia ties…go to bed."

"Fine. Now I'll have to spend this money on something normal like candy, toys and trips to the pretty princess tea room."

Mafia ties, betting and horse training don't sound that bad in comparison to the pretty princess tea room… After convincing Violet that there was no way we were getting a horse to train and race, she went to bed and I went into my bedroom where Clare was reading my story.

"Wow… what an invasion of privacy."

"Sorry baby… I was so curious. This is really good. I'm ten pages in and I can't stop myself."

"Violet is a mess."

"Why?"

"She tried to get me to go in half with her to buy a horse so that we could train it and put it in the Kentucky Derby races… oh and get this. When she was arguing her side of it she said 'you could get Clare a fur coat'…"

"She called me by my first name."

"Exactly."

"We aren't even zoned for horses."

"Her response was that you have to dig through the coal to get to the diamonds so I guess she was willing to illegally harbor them."

"We are raising a bookie."

"No, I don't think we are raising a bookie, I think we are raising the founder and CEO of the next big casino franchise."

"Taylor told me she was calling me Mom now."

"Wow Taylor did? I would have expected it from Thandie first."

"Yeah me too… Well I'm beat."

"Me too. Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

**Review please, thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Clare**

"Shhh! We are going to get caught!"

"I can't help it Eli you just keep…MMMMM! YES!"

I came to Eli's office with innocent intentions. I was simply bringing my hardworking hubby some lunch and I was seduced. Eli slowed down the pace to keep me quiet but once he started speeding up again I couldn't help but be vocal so he placed his hand over my mouth to mute my moans. He thrusted his hardness in and out of my waiting core making my knees buckle. It's a good thing I was already slumped across his desk or else I would have fallen. I felt the pressure start in my core and stretch out to the rest of my body. It was like slowly being dipped in icy hot water that's vibrating, if that's possible. The feeling was euphoric! Eli joined me seconds later down the tunnel of bliss and then we cleaned ourselves up.

"You know… It was kind hot doing the professor."

"Really? Well since you are brown nosing I have no choice but to pass you with an A+."

"How's the book coming along?"

"I'm on the last chapter."

"That's great! How's the lunch."

"Clare you cooked it, of course it's wonderful. When did you do this?"

"Well since I'm staying home now I have time to cook lunch."

"Yeah but you only have a few months until school starts."

"That's true. Who would have thought… an accounting major going back to school to earn a degree in psychology and social work?"

"Well… you'll have to take Adam's class for social work… he doesn't grade hard. In fact it's impossible to fail his class. You could miss every test and still pass with a decent grade. The guy gives out gobs of extra credit the only thing is…if you aren't actually paying attention to the lectures or the book… he will embarrass you in front of your peers."

"How do you know?"

"Sometimes I sit in on Adam's classes. He does it for fun."

"Oh…well I'll have to seriously think about whether I'm taking Adam or not. Too bad I can't take your class."

"You wouldn't be allowed but if you were I'd have to give you an F… for fine."

"You are so messed. I better go get the baby from your mom's before she feeds him all the cookie dough in her house."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Eli**

I watched Clare walk away and I wished I could go with her but I have one more class before the day's end. While I was grading papers Joey, my second time fictional writing student, knocked on my office door.

"So who was that smoking hot MILF leaving here? Huh? You breaking her off a piece of the goldmeister?"

"Excuse you young man that was my wife so please speak of her with respect. Is there anything in particular that you need?"

"I wanna pass this class… I like writing Mr. G."

"Joey your plots are good but you have to start paying attention to the assigned genres, the required formatting and condition. No written work, either type it or don't even bother handing it in! Spell check vigorously and always print on white paper."

"Okay Mr. G… I will try and follow those rules."

He left my office and I got my things to go to the classroom. This was the regular freshman English course. I can't believe they stuck me with this but as long as they pay me I won't complain… too loudly.

This class is so boring. It's basically teaching these kids the rules for writing. In short, I'm teaching out of a fricking Diana Hacker book! At least this is the last class of the day. After going over what's considered as plagiarism, how to avoid plagiarism and how plagiarism is punished… I decided to stop torturing my students and myself. I let class out early.

I went to the garage and I got into Morty. I went to the girls' school. They were already outside waiting and they were talking to some new friends. I'm happy to see that they are assimilating well to the new place.

"How was school today you three?"

"It was okay."

They said it in unison. I guess school was okay then. When I got home the smell of good food filled the air and the sound of a giggling baby filled the house. I went into the kitchen where Chubbs was laughing at Clare while she attempted to dance.

"You're laughing at mommy big silly boy?"

"Say mommy your dance moves are something to laugh at."

"Ah! When did you get home?"

"About three minutes ago. Smells good."

"Let's hope it tastes that way."

I stole a kiss from the chef before taking the baby into the living room with me. I noticed two little teeth trying to cut in from the bottom of his gums. That's crazy! He's teething and he's still happy. When the twins were teething it was like hell, 24/7. I put him down on the floor and he just laid there like a sack of potatoes and when he got frustrated he rolled over onto his back and kicked his legs like a bug.

"Chubbs you have to crawl. We have to get you mobile."

I put him on the floor again and he started crying. I guess he really doesn't want to do this right now. I picked him up and comforted him. He's eventually going to have to learn how to crawl but a I guess a little more coddling won't hurt him. I got up with the baby and I went into the kitchen where Clare was preparing the food to be served. Thandie, Taylor and Violet were setting the table.

"Did you know he was teething?"

"Yeah… he's taking it well."

"Abnormally. He didn't cry when he was teething but he did cry when I put him on the floor to try and get him to crawl."

"Well he's not ready yet."

"Guess you're right. You guys need any help?"

"No. Get out of my kitchen Goldsworthy."

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted."

Chubbs and I went back into the living room and I turned on animal planet. It was this special about fighting in the animal kingdom and these giraffes were beating each other up with their necks. Chubbs laughed harder than I've ever heard him laugh before. I guess animal violence is funny to him. Violet came into the living room.

"Mom says dinner is ready oh and I have a business proposition for you… 'dad'…"

"Okay…what is it?"

"Tea rooms are becoming all the rage here. I've got three hundred dollars to contribute to this project. We get a loan, get a building and badaboom we are in business."

"That sounds easier than it is. Now where do you propose we get the tea?"

"Tea, tea tables, tea chairs and tea cookies are always falling off the back of trucks dad. We throw a few bucks here and there to get the drivers to look the other way and its all gravy."

"Violet…no more mob movies for you and lets go eat."

"Aw but dad! It's a very good investment!"

"Violet...dinner."

She stomped behind me. She's definitely going to be in some kind of business when she gets older. I just want to know where in the hell she got fifty more dollars.

"Violet how did you get fifty more bucks?"

"Oh I've been selling candy at school…and protection."

"Protection?"

"Yeah… if kids give me three bucks a week I make sure the monster, otherwise known as Thandie, doesn't mess with them. I just have to give her half."

"Wow."

"Violet, Eli what are you two talkling about?"

"Her status as a mafia don, school, candy and tea rooms."

"Oh… just normal stuff."

Yeah just _normal_ stuff.

**Thanks for reading! please leave a review. Oh and I'm sorry its so short =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Clare**

I'm a terrible mother! I'm a horrible mother! I watched Chubbs cry as the lady gave him his vaccination. Poor baby! He screamed and yelled even when she was all done. I tried rocking him to comfort him but it was too late, he didn't trust me anymore. The worst part is that while they were giving him the shot he was just looking up at me saying "MAMA!" I'm a horrible mother!

After the doctor's visit we went home where Chubbs continued to cry. Now that he's endured that torture he's cranky. I tried to get him to go to sleep but it didn't help. Neither did feeding him. The usually silent house was unpleasantly loud. Eli and the girls arrived home.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He got more vaccines today."

"Aw poor little guy."

Eli picked him up and he got quiet almost instantly. This is unbelievable. I went from being the favorite parent to being the outcast in a matter of minutes. After dinner was done we were sitting around the TV… having a normal Friday night family movie when the phone rang and Adam's number showed up on the caller ID.

"Adam I've already told you, Violet can't go with you to a casino!"

"It isn't that I swear! Fiona's in labor! I'm panicking! The car has broken down! Please help!"

"Oh my god! Adam where are you! We will be right there!"

He gave me the address and I wrote it down. After we hung up I asked Alli to come and watch the kids. It's convenient having her live closer.

"Clare what's going on?"

"Fiona's in labor! Alli is coming to watch the kids! Adam's car broke down! We have to move!"

"Oh my god! Okay…"

Alli arrived and we left in a hurry. It wasn't hard to find where the break down spot was luckily because… it was right in the middle of the busy expressway so we had to hurry and move Fiona from Adam's car to Morty. After that we were back in action.

"Ahhhhhhhh! God this hurts so bad!"

"It's going to be okay Fiona, just remember your breathing."

"Shut up Adam! Don't tell me what to do!"

"He's only trying to help honey. Remember your breathing."

"Clare it feels like I need to push."

"Not in my car! Hell no!"

"Eli! She's in labor! Adam do you have a labor manual?"

"Yes…"

"Look at the book and see what her down town area should look like when it's time to push and then see if she's there."

He looked back and forth from the book to Fiona's privates a few times before he finally came to a conclusion.

"Oh my god she's having this baby right here!"

"What! In a casket car! My baby can't be born in a hearse!"

"Fiona this baby is crowning!"

"Oh god I have to push!"

She started pushing and the car started slowing down. That's when I realized traffic was condensed to one lane because of construction. Damn these patchy roads! Adam put his hands there to catch the baby and I coached Fiona through the trying moment. With one last push she ushered a crying screaming baby girl into the world. He looked in the book to see when the time was right and then he tied off the umbilical cord with the string from one of the girls' yoyos and he cut it. After that he wrapped her in a blanket. Traffic finally started to pick up then and we made it to the hospital.

They checked Fiona and the baby out while we sat in the waiting room. Adam was nervous. He kept drinking coffee, peeing and biting his nails.

"Adam sit down please, you are giving me the jitters."

"What if something went wrong?"

"Dude, I heard the baby myself. She's fine and I'm sure Fi is fine too."

Adam started to chill out. I started thinking about how happy I was for Fiona but I also started thinking about Chubbs birth. I don't remember it. I don't remember the first time he cried or anything. I mean my mother and my best friends got to hold him before I did. Not that I'm sulking, it just would have been nice to have that memory of him but… either way I'm grateful for the wonderful memories I do have of him. Even if he is pissed at me right now.

When the doctors were done running their tests we went into the room. The family was on the way. I guess we are lucky that we got to see the little princess first. She was so cute. She had Fiona's dark hair, though there wasn't a lot of it. Adam looked at the baby with a fearful look on his face. Fiona looked up at him and smiled.

"Adam this is our daughter."

"Um…excuse me for a minute."

**Eli**

I could tell that something was wrong with Adam. He's never so choked up. I went outside the room and he was leaning against the wall holding his chest. I walked up to him slowly.

"What's going on dude?"

"Eli I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Be a dad. I don't know anything about babies and I'm not even a man…"

"So you're transgender… Adam you are more man than a lot of the men I know. You are going to be a great dad. Fiona and that little girl in there need you and they are depending on you. You can't let them down."

He nodded his head in agreement and we went back into the room. They smiled at each other and then Adam went and picked up the baby. After congratulating them Clare and I left. They need some alone time with the baby I'm sure.

The ride home was silent… that means Clare must be thinking. I just wonder what she is thinking about.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"You sounded way too sad for it to be nothing."

"Do you ever think about having another baby?"

"Not lately…why?"

"I was just thinking about how when Chubbs was born I missed his first breath and I missed out on being the first one to hold him."

"Clare that stuff doesn't really matter."

"I know. Maybe I'm just being silly and emotional."

"Emotional yes, silly… no."

When we got back to our place we went in to see that Alli had asked Drew over. The girls had him tied up and they were torturing him. Violet was beating him with a teddy bear, Taylor had a foam sword to his throat and Thandie was supervising while Alli and Chubbs just watched and laughed.

"Girls what do we say about torture?"

"Don't torture in the living room because you might stain the carpet."

"That's right now untie Drew and say goodbye to him and Aunt Alli… I'm sure they have plans of their own."

"Thanks Alli for watching the kids. I really appreciate it!"

"No problem guys. That's what I'm here for. Come on Drew."

"Bye."

Before leaving Alli put Chubbs down on the floor and I noticed something… At first he just laid there but after a few minutes he started to push himself up. After a few more minutes, though off to a rocky start he started crawling! Clare and I stood there watching in amazement as he crawled over to Clare and tried to pull himself up. She picked him up and we kissed his cheeks. My boy is mobile!

**Clare**

Eli and the girls seemed to have way too much fun bribing Chubbs to crawl to them for those little toddler snacks. He was crawling in all directions trying to get to all the snacks but he got overwhelmed so he just rolled over into his back like a bug and he pouted. I picked him up off the floor.

"Girls it's getting late…Time for bed."

"But Mom!"

"Taylor no buts. It's already past one."

"Well… okay."

After all four children were bathed I tucked them in and kissed them all. Chubbs went down easy. After his bath he usually does. I went into our room. Eli was nowhere to be found. He must be raiding the snack cabinet. I got into the shower. It was just the right temperature… hot! I suddenly felt arms around my waist.

"Who is this now?"

"Just a cat burglar."

"Oh no… maybe I should call for help."

"I think not."

Eli started kissing my neck while he caressed my breasts with one hand and massaged my clitoris with the other. This can only mean one thing. I turned around to face him and I kissed his lips. The water from the shower poured down on us like warm rain in the dead of the summer… Suddenly we had a bit of company! It was the baby… he was in the doorway.

"Chubbs! What are you doing up? How did you get out?"

I covered up and I took him back to the crib where I realized the little flap was broken. He must have woken up, realized it was broken and used his new found crawling skills to get to me and Eli's room. He is a smart baby.

I tried putting him back in the crib but each time I did he just followed me back into me and Eli's room. Finally I just let him stay while I finished my shower. After I did Eli went in and I tried again to get the baby to stay put. He wouldn't so he ended up sleeping cuddled up between me and Eli. Once he went to sleep Eli and I just looked at each other across the little sleeping cherub.

"I guess this is his way of telling us he doesn't want any younger siblings."

"I guess so… he just busted the baby making party right up. It's like he could sense it."

"We have to get him a new crib."

"I can fix it."

"Eli do you remember what happened the last time you tried fixing something?"

"Look this is a baby bed… surely it won't cause a neighborhood blackout."

"Okay okay Mr. Fix it."

We leaned across Chubbs and kissed each other goodnight.

**Kinda short and simple I know. I'm open to suggestions and whatnot…. Review please? =)**


	20. Chapter 20

_So guys, this is the last chapter. I feel like I've taken Eli, Clare, Violet, Thandie, Taylor and Chubbs where they needed to go. I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading… Um there will probably be a sequel but for now here is their happy ending. =)_

**Clare**

New York is busy. I've always wanted to come and now I finally have my chance. It's hard to believe that only a couple months ago Eli's book got published and now we are here for some kind of award. It seems he has the best book of the year according to the judges or whatever so we are here for this awards ceremony. Of course Fiona showed us around the city and we got to meet her twin brother Declan. The girls are… the girls. Thandie is looking at the fashion. Taylor is looking at the rude people and Violet is looking at the street performers and panhandlers and getting bad ideas.

While we walked to the place that fries Twinkies I held Chubbs. You'll be happy to know that he's walking now which is a good thing because I don't know how much longer I'll be able to carry him with my huge belly. I'm pregnant again, another boy. Who would have thought!

We finally reached the restaurant and luckily a group of college kids let us have their spot because I was pregnant. The bump does have its perks. I must admit that much. After we sat down everybody ordered then the usual table talk started.

"So dad you're a big famous writer now."

"Yeah sort of Violet. What are you getting at?"

"Okay kid, let's face it….give it a year or two tops and your face is gonna be plastered on every daytime talk show and magazine in the western world so I say think smart and start early. Be the face for something great…you write books so sign a deal to be the face of kindle…Dad I'm just looking out for you. This town can make you or break you."

"Violet stop trying to make Eli rich and famous."

"Mom… speaking of fame I've been meaning to talk to you about some issues. Chubbs is a fat baby… people like fat babies, especially fat babies who ain't scared to show a little cheek. I say stick him on a few huggies commercials and the kid is set for life."

Eli and I just laughed at her antics although I must admit her ideas are always legitimate and good. Maybe we should start listening to her. After convincing Violet that we were fine just the way we were she went back to trying to manage Thandie's career. So far she's gotten her three modeling jobs for places that didn't really need models. I guess she has a gift. Maybe I'll send her to young entrepreneur's camp this summer when Thandie goes to modeling camp and Taylor goes to karate camp. In a few short months all the girls will be gone for six weeks but it's a part of growing up I guess. Meeting new people, staying away from home and finding separate interests.

When I was done indulging myself in both fish and chips and a fried Twinkie, we all left too full to walk. Lucky for us Fiona Coyne and baby Lizzie came to the rescue along with Adam. We all hopped into her ride and she took us to her pent where we were staying.

Eli was looking over his note cards nervously. He doesn't want his speech to be too long or too short or too personal or too distant… He's been editing it and practicing it since they told him he'd be the one winning the award last week. I linked my arm with his and I kissed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You know I have a speech to practice."

"You don't have to practice it; it will come naturally like the words you write."

"I just don't want to mess up. All those people will be watching."

"Eli you are a college professor…you have people watching you every day. It will be fine. We'll be rooting for you. Me, the model, the tomboy and the…female heavy…"

He kissed my lips and I should have known that we'd get caught by Adam.

"Hey now cut that out! That's how Clare got in that shape in the first place!"

"Yup Adam it sure is but I just can't stop kissing this woman…."

"You guys are sickening."

"Oh Adam I think it's cute. They still flirt. Why don't you ever flirt with me?"

"Dammit Eli, see what you and your romance has done… now you've got Fiona raising the bar. I'm gonna have to go to the gym now."  
>"Adam I like you as you are I'm just saying…a little romance and flirting would be nice. Do I even still make you nervous?"<p>

"Yes…"

"When?"

"When you have that green mask on your face with those teddy bear pajamas… I can just tell that I'm about to get cursed out when I see that and it scares me."

"Don't believe him guys."

"Don't worry Fi, Eli and I know the truth."

We shared a good laugh and we made it to the pent. I sat down on the couch with Chubbs asleep in my arms. I lay him on the couch and he woke up just to crawl back into my lap and go to sleep. I don't know what I'm going to do when the other baby gets here. I don't think Chubbs is the type to share a mommy or daddy…even though there's enough of me to go around he wants it all.

**Eli**

We walked into the award show's venue and nervousness flooded my body again. I don't think I'm going to make it through this. All these strange faces staring at me with ridicule in their eyes and sarcastic smirks…. Clare must have known I was starting to mentally panic because she grabbed my hand and rubbing my arm to try and soothe me.

"Eli I promise it's going to be fine. Just act natural. Be yourself up there. You've done a million book readings this year so accepting an award will be a snap."

"I'm just…this is big."

"I know it's big Eli but you are bigger."

"It's big but I'm bigger."

"That's right."

We got seated at our table. The girls chatted about the size of the cupcakes that were going to be passed out for dessert and Fiona chatted with Clare about baby weight. Me, Adam and Chubbs were outnumbered by all the women so we just sat back and let them converse.

The ceremony started. It was full or excerpts, previews and most of all speeches. I didn't receive my award until the very end…

"The winner of the best novel of the year goes to a person who is relatively new to this writing business but whose work was so influential that they are getting respect from the older writers, the younger writers and reaching new audiences in mass proportions. Ladies and gentleman, the recipient of the best novel of the year away is Elijah Goldsworthy."

I got up and went on my way to the stage. Everybody was cheering but I could especially hear the people from my table…my family and my friends. I got the award from the announcer and I thanked him then I stepped up to the Mic and podium.

"Wow, I don't really know that to say because when I was rehearsing my speech my wife made me stop so I'll start by saying that I want to thank god, I want to thank my wife, our children, and our family for pushing me, believing in me and for being the first ones in line to buy my book when it was released…even though the kids weren't allowed to read it. I want to thank the judges for granting this to me. This is an amazing award and I really want to thank the readers because without you no book would be of any value. In closing I want to say that life is a book itself, it's just up to you to put the events on paper. Thank you."

Everyone cheered and I went back to the table. Clare greeted me with a hug and a kiss then we sat down. After a few more words from the host the show was over and the girls got to get their jumbo cupcakes. I mingled with a few other writers and I almost passed out when I met Stephen King. I mean who wouldn't be excited to meet the horror book mogul?

After rubbing elbows with the writers I've loved for years we left and went back to the pent where we had a little celebration. Adam popped open some sparkling grape juice… since Clare can't drink and we all had a toast. Tonight can't possibly get any better unless Clare decides she's in the mood for romance.

**Clare**

After the girls and Chubbs were all tucked into bed I went to the room Eli and I were sleeping in. He was sitting up in bed with a sneaky smirk on his face. I went over to my suitcase and I pulled out the pregnancy sex pillow. He didn't know I bought it but he does now.

"Clare what are you implying?"

"That I want to naked in ten seconds."

He lost his boxers and he walked over to me. He was already erect. He must have been expecting this. He pulled my gown over my head and threw it to the side before pulling me as close as we could get and kissing me on the lips aggressively. While we kissed and petted like teenagers Eli started to talk.

"Clare thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Encouraging me, being there for me…everything. I love you."

"I love you too and thank you."

I lay back on the slanted pillow and he entered me but not too forcefully. As he moved his length and gathered a rhythm the pleasure started to come. I tried not to be vocal but a moan slipped out. Eli chuckled at what he'd made me do. He sped up and my first orgasm hit me like and icy hot wave of niceness. I wanted to yell out but I didn't want to wake everyone in the building so I muted it by screaming into the pillow instead. Eli didn't stop for my orgasm however, he kept going causing me to cum more than once until finally he joined me and we spiraled into the blissful, orgasmic euphoria together with him slumped over me hugging me from behind and me soaking up all the love he had to give.

After we were done making love we showered together in the fancy tub and we put our night clothes back on. We opened the blinds, turned off the light and cuddled under the covers letting the lights from the busy city into the bedroom. He held me in his arms while we sat there in the silence. Finally we did speak.

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare."

**Eli**

New York was great but when I got back to Toronto I couldn't have been happier. It's been about a month since I won the award and life has gotten a little more hectic but I wouldn't call myself a super star or anything. The girls are leaving for summer camp in a week and life just seems to be moving on….which is great. I sat in Chubbs room grading papers and working on my latest book while he chewed on a teddy bear. For some reason this is my favorite writing spot. While I was finishing up the last sentence on another chapter I heard Clare call out.

"Clare what's wrong?"

"Eli! It's time!"

I panicked and went a little insane. Luckily the girls were still here to help me get my bearings. I got Clare's bag and the girls got Chubbs, the car seat and th baby's bag…they also called our moms, the doctor, Alli and Adam. I was in charge of driving. Once we made it to the hospital they had a chair waiting on Clare. We went back and they checked her.

"Things are moving along quickly Mrs. Edwards-Goldsworthy. Too quick for pain medicine I'm afraid because at this rate you'll be a mama in forty five minutes."

The lady was right because forty five minutes later Clare was pushing out our second child together and yelling her head off. I was holding her hand for support even though it felt like she was trying to break it.

"Come on Clare you can do it!"

"Shut up Eli! You got me into this mess! Just shut up! I hate you!"

"…."

"I'm so sorry baby I don't hate you! This just hurts! It hurts so bad I ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I know you love me Clare, but you have to push…"

She gave the doctor one more big push and then crying filled the air. The baby was fat but he didn't have Chubbs beat. He was red headed like Clare. Who would have thought? They cleaned him off and they laid him on Clare's chest. He stopped crying then. I guess he just wanted to be held.

"Hi little guy… I'm your daddy and this is your mama Clare. I'm the good parent but she can be okay when she wants to be."

"Don't listen to him baby… I'm the good parent."

After they got everything cleaned up and stable they called our family and friends into the room. The girls were in awe over the little carrot topped baby and Chubbs just looked at him like he was a strange toy. It will take some adjustments but they will learn to love each other. Clare decided to name the baby Sam… Sam Edward Goldsworthy. It had a nice ring to it huh?

When it started to get late our family and friends left giving us some privacy. It was just me, Clare and the kids… all five of them. Soon they fell asleep on the little hospital bed and it was just me and Clare up looked at the new baby trying to decide who he looks like more.

"He has my hair but he looks like you… wanna dye your hair red so we can see how he'll look in a few years?"

"Nah… I don't think I can pull it off…. I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You had a baby. Thank you."

"No biggie…"

After that we didn't say anything else because our eyes said it all. We kissed, put the baby back in the bassinet and I turned out the lights in the room. I have everything a man could need. I'm fulfilled in my career; I have a beautiful and wonderful wife with great kids and a host of family and friends who anybody would kill to have. I finally let myself go and fully forgive Julia and Blake. They were twisted and wrong and evil but without the storm they put us through, Clare and I would have never found the sunshine we have today. I guess you just gotta go through the coals to get to the diamonds.

**So what did you think? Reviews please! Oh and when I do make a sequel it will have a similar name….. Thanks for reading all this time guys! I really do enjoy writing for you all! **


End file.
